Our parents had lives before us
by rae-muffin
Summary: Leon learns he has a sister, who already knew Brian and is falling for Vince, learn what she has in store for the Toretto's. Bad Summary I know. Rated T later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Our parents had lives before us

Okay so I'm just seeing if anyone likes this my friend and I have been writing this and coming up with idea's for the last couple of months and we want to fix something up on it but we wanted to see if people liked it first before we even considered going through every thing.

Be nice I know it's not very good and I know there are lots of mistakes.

Chapter 1

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey le is that her?" Dominic asked from where he was perched against the bike racks in front of the high school.

"Man I don't know I just found out about her," Leon answered bitterly.

"Le your dad divorced her she had a right to move on and get married and have more kids" Dominic tried to reason.

"I know man my dad played dirty but still I mean I find out four years after she dies that I have a little sister let alone a sister in Canada" Leon mumbles.

"Yes Leon I've heard you bitch the whole way here, I cant believe I have a sister and I cant believe she's Canadian" Dominic mimicked jokingly.

"Yeah and she lives in friggin butthole no where!" Leon cried gesturing to the area.

"Butthole no where? Seriously that's the best you could come up with," Dominic asked mock seriously.

"Come on man I was put on the spot first thing that came to mind" Leon answer just as serious before they but cracked smirks onto their faces.

"Whatever lets find this kid and get out of here I feel myself wanting to say eh" Dominic joked.

"Hey I think that's her," Leon said pointing to a petite girl walking with a few others down the sidewalk.

"Wait till her friends leave before we talk to her" Dominic instructed as they leaned back and watched her.

"She looks happy, my mom said in the letter she wasn't happy living with her step dad" Leon said.

"Key thing Leon she looks happy doesn't mean she is" Dominic stated, staring at the girl as she hugged her friend's goodbye before their care drove away.

"Kay lets go" Leon said as they casually walked towards her.

"Hey you, excuse me miss" Dominic called his deep voice making the girl turn around in surprise.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Dominic laughed.

"Can I help you with something" she asked quietly.

"Yeah are you Catalina Rodriquez?" Leon asked, letting the Hispanic name roll off his tongue.

"Yes I'm Cate, is there something you need?" Cate asked obviously confused.

"I'm Leon Santo's, this is Dominic Toretto and I think you knew my mom real well," Leon said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Who was your mom?" Cate asked shaking his hand gingerly.

"Isabella Rodriguez, well that was her maiden name, last time I saw her, her name was Isabella Santo's but that was about 17 years ago" Leon explained, he watched at the shock and confused look take over her features.

"My mother is your mother?" She asked herself more than anyone else.

Both Dom and Leon watched her as she leaned against a tree so she wouldn't fall down. She contemplated theories in her head, calculated how old her mother was and if her mother was old enough to even have a 20 or 22 year old son, hell she was eighteen next week but still, she was the creation of a one night stand right after her mother left L.A.

"Your from Cali aren't you?" Cate asked.

"Yeah how'd you know" leon asked stunned.

"She always told me I was a creation of a one night stand after she made the biggest mistake leaving her future in L.A. don't get me wrong I knew she always loved me she said I was her second chance I never knew what that meant but I guess I do now" Cate rambled on.

"I wouldn't know, her lawyer sent me a letter saying I had custody of you as soon as you were 16 but they took a while to track me down, I'm here to find out about my sister" Leon said.

"What do you mean you have custody of me? And what did the letter say?" Cate asked curiously.

"She said if she died before you were 17 you had to stay with your step dad but as soon as you were seventeen I was giving all right's to be your legal guardian, I mean only if you want to I mean you can stay here" Leon said starting to ramble nervously.

"When do we leave?" Cate asked excitedly.

"You want to come and live with me and my friends?" Leon asked surprised she considered it.

"Um my step dad and I don't really get along if you catch my drift he's usually to busy hanging out at the PI getting drunk to even notice me, hell I don't even think he knows my middle name" Cate said before muttering the last part.

"What is your middle name?" Dom asked finally speaking up.

"Michelle, after my mothers friend" Cate said.

"Michelle Echolls?" Leon asked surprised.

"Yeah you know her?" Cate asked.

"She's my aunt, she told me stories about my ma after she left I mean I was barely five when my dad made her leave so I didn't really remember her much, just that she was pretty like a pure angel pretty she never needed make up, I remember she always looked like she was glowing she was always happy around me" Leon said his eyes sparkling at the memory.

"She was a beautiful woman and that glow was still there till the day she died" Cate whispered with said smile on her lips.

"Do you really wanna come back to Cali with me little girl?" Leon asked completely serious.

"Yes I do desperately I can be ready to go tomorrow night" Cate said quickly.

"Dom and I rented a trailer to carry your stuff in, well we have furniture for you but any you desperately want to keep can come back with us" Leon explained, secretly he was over the moon he finally had a family other than the team, there was always a sore spot in his heart when he watched Dom around Mia that protective streak that was nothing but love and caring feelings and it was finally his chance to prove to people he had a heart.

"My step dad should have just left for the Pi will you guys come back with me and help me pack?" Cate asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Sure and then tomorrow Leon and I will talk to your teachers and get your information sent to the high school but our house" Dom smiled, oh yeah that girl would have every man at the fort wrapped around her finger, sadly he knew that included himself.

"Okay which way to your guys car?" Cate asked.

"It's that Truck right there the one with Toretto's written on the side" Dom said pointing to the red truck.

"Lets go cause both you guys have to leave my house at 9 before he comes back" Cate said quietly.

"Why will he get mad or something?" Leon asked confused.

"Um yea something like that" Cate said pulling her long sleeved shirt farther down her arm nervously, she saw Dom give her a look a look that made it clear he figured it out.

"Lets go and were not leaving you there" Dominic said putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the truck.

Leon stalked after them slightly confused but figured Dom had more experience with this kind of thing.


	2. Chapter 2 meet and greet

Our parents had lived before us

Chapter 2

XxXxXxX

"Ay shorty you left this sexy little number at my place" Called a voice from the kitchen.

"Hey Jordan I'm in my room" Cate said without looking up.

"Shorty I don't mind you leavin these at my house but remember I don't need you corrupting my baby sister" Jordan teased holding up a hot pink thong.

"I hate to break this to you sweetheart but those are your sisters panties and probably the ones she let you best friend Brandon take off with his teeth" Cate said laughing harder at the look on Jordan's face.

"Excuse me what?" Jordan stuttered.

"Mine is baby blue your sister bought pink and her and Brandon have been sleepin together for a while now," Cate stated slowly as if talking to a child.

"Oh my god my sister is, is everything I flaunt around with, bye baby girl I got to have a serious discussion with my little sister" Jordan said kissing Cate's head and running out the door.

"Please tell me you don't really have a blue thong," Leon muttered.

"A few" Cate stated in a teasing tone, loving the pale look wash over his California tanned face.

"Oh god I have to sit down," Leon muttered walking to the bed and sitting down after nearly tripping over a few boxes.

"Too bad big bro but you missed the whole scrawny baby sister part, not my fault I have a chest and a great ass" Cate laughed before muttering the last part.

"She's worse then Letty" Dom laughed loudly.

"Dom don't tell me that," Leon cried cringing.

"Who's Letty?" Cate asked with interest.

"My girlfriend, you'll meet her in a couple of days, I hope your okay with sleeping in the truck cause leon and I are planning to take turns driving night and day so we can get back in about 3 days" Dom stated.

"That's fine with me but you guys have to go now my step dad's due back soon and I don't need him to find out I had people over let along guys or he'll go ape shit on me" Cate said gesturing for them to head for the door.

"Okay finish packing and then tomorrow will pick you up and take you to school to get every thing and then will finish loading things in the trailer" Leon said.

"Yeah okay thanks see you guys tomorrow" Cate said.

"Little girl were family now and family gives hugs, so get over here" Leon said playfully pulling Cate into his arms. She smiled and squeezed back she finally felt loved since her mom died.

They had left and Cate ran back to her room to hide the boxes in her closet and under her bed she would continue after her step dad passed out, just as she closed the closet door she heard him stumbling through the front door. A few minutes later she heard his bedroom door slam and she sighed in relief.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Miss Rodriguez what can I do for you?" Asked an older woman.

"Hi Mrs. Frasier I was just wondering if I could get all my information sent to my new school in California?" Cate asked politely.

"You're moving to California?" Mrs. Frasier asked curiously, staring between Cate and the two muscular men behind her.

"Um yeah with my brother, Mrs. Frasier this is my brother Leon Santo's" Cate said gesturing to the shorter of the two men.

"Nice to meet your Mr. Santo's" Mrs. Frasier said shaking his hand.

"You to maim" Leon said speaking for the first time.

"Well Cate why don't you and your friend here go and get your thing from your locker and go and tell your teachers while I talk with your brother quickly you guys should be done here in a few minutes" Mrs. Frasier smiled.

"Thanks, come on Dom" Cate said leading the way to her locker.

"So where to after this Shorty?" Dom asked.

"Hmm my math class then to my extra help block, stupid fucking class, and then to science class and then art, then we can leave!" Cate said excitedly.

"Alright then lets go soon as we get outta here we can hit the road" Dom said glad they had already packed her stuff into the trailer before coming.

"You just want to get home to Letty" Cate grinned knowingly.

"What can I say I miss her" Dom grinned blushing slightly.

"You really do love her don't you?" Cate asked.

"Course I do I always will, I know I act like a dog but there is no one else I want but her" Dom stated seriously.

"That's sweet, maybe you should tell her that," Cate said smiling, putting the last of her stuff from her locker into her bag.

"I think I will" Dom grinned lifting the bag from her arms.

"Come on let's go to my math room" Cate said turning into a different hall.

XxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3 packing and friends

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 3

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh my god I can't believe your leaving!" cried Taylor.

"I know I mean it's not like your just moving down the block your moving to another country!" Ellie almost in tears herself.

"What are we going to do without you!" Shay said finally speaking up.

"I don't know guys but this is my chance to finally have a family other than you guys" Cate replied sadly.

"We know and we understand and we are so happy for you but were just sad you have to leave and so soon too" Ellie replied.

"I know but I promise I'll come back and visit Leon said I could and I mean I gave you guys my new address and my new phone number and I'll still have my cell and laptop with me so we can all still talk and I'll come visit in the summer" Cate said desperately trying to gain their forgiveness.

"WE know chica!" They cried.

"Sorry I was getting a little crazy there" Cate laughed she grabbed them all in individual hugs.

"I have to go now, I'll call you all when I get there" Cate stated.

"Don't forget about us Catalina Michelle Rodriguez" Shay spoke up.

"Not a chance" Cate whispered before walking away.

She climbed in the truck before Leon climbed in after her. She sat between Dom and Leon as they pulled away from the school she waved goodbye to the three girls as they waved back.

"You'll make other friends too, and you'll see them soon" Leon said reassuringly.

"I know its just they've been my life since I was 5 Leon, I've known them about 13 years" Cate explained.

"Wait when is your birthday?" Dominic asked.

"It's on Saturday" Cate answer quietly.

"You don't sound too excited" Dominic replied casting his vision to her.

"Why should I be mom always planned the day for me she said it was one of the only 'holiday's' she ever wanted to celebrate, she liked May 23 too" Cate stated.

"May 23 is my birthday" Leon said surprise dripping from his voice.

"She dropped a lot of hints about loving you, finding out about you has made me realize just how much she talked about you" Cate stated.

"Sounds like it" Dominic stated.

"She loved you never second guess that" Cate whispered while leaning on Leon's shoulder.

"I wont little girl," Leon said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A day and a half after Dom and Leon driving and sleeping they finally made it to L.A. both men had smiles on their faces as Leon shook Cate awake.

"Wake up baby girl we'll be home in a few minutes" Leon whispered shaking his little sister awake.

"What?" Cate asked still have asleep.

"We'll be home in a minute little bit its time to wake up" Dom laughed loudly at the girl leaning against Leon, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Mkay" Cate mumbled.

Cate was leaned up against Leon while she gradually woke up, she jean cut offs rode low on her hips and you could see her black bra under her white wife beater, Leon had already reamed her out about the outfit but she mumbled she was in the car with a happily in love man and her brother who would possibly see.

Finally they pulled up in front of a white house with four or five cars sitting in the driveway.

"There's one more thing I got to tell you baby girl" Leon stammered.

"What Le?" Cate asked nervousness getting to her.

"They don't know where Dom and I went, we just said we had some business, its okay to be a surprise and they might not welcome you right away" Leon said.

"Then why the hell did I come if they're going to hate me?" Cate cried.

"I run this team I decide who lives in my house Cate and I want you here little bit" Dom said soothingly.

"But.." Cate started only to be cut off.

"No buts little bit now come on" Dom said pulling her out of the truck after him.

"Hey Dominic I missed you" Mia said coming outside to great everyone.

"Hey Mia, tell everyone to come outside for a second there's someone I want everyone to meet" Dom instructed kindly.

"Sure" Mia answered sweetly, smiling at Cate.

Cate stood behind Dominic and Leon as if using them as a shield to protect her from everyone else. It was like Dom sensed her nervousness he turned around and gave her a reassuring smile, before looking back to see three other people come outside behind Mia.

"So Dom what was this business you had to take care of?" Mia asked.

"Well it wasn't really my business it was Leon's" Dom stated.

"Um yeah guys this is Catalina Rodriquez um she's my baby sister, and she's goin to be staying with us now" Leon stammered awkwardly.

"Come here little bit" Dom said smiling holding his hand out gesturing for her to walk forward.

"Hey Catalina I'm Mia" Mia said sticking her hand out.

"Hi" Cate said quietly shaking Mia's hand.

"Well lets make the rest of the introductions, the small little guy is Jesse he's got mad skills when it comes to car's, that right there is Letty" Dom started only to have Cate interrupt him.

"She's at pretty as you said she was" Cate whispered to him, only loud enough Letty heard.

"You talked about me?" Letty asked almost shyly.

"Wouldn't shut up" Cate supplied the answer.

"Um anyways that's the ol' coyote Vince" Dom finished while the light blush was still visible on his face.

"Everyone call's me Cate instead of Catalina" Cate stated letting the name roll off her tongue.

"Well lets head inside it's getting out here" Dominic stated wrapping an arm around Letty while the other's walked inside, Cate stood out there for a second, Leon came up next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey come on little girl, you must be hungry for something other than fast food huh, Mia will fix us some food and then well let you get settled in huh" Leon said as they walked towards the front door.


	4. Chapter 4 meet and greet 2

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 4

XxXxXxXxXxX

They all sat down around the kitchen table while Mia put food in front of everyone, Cate sat between Dom and Leon, both men knew she'd feel more comfortable around them at first.

"So Cate how old are you?" Mia asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"I'm 17" Cate answered.

"Her birthday's on Saturday Mia" Dom said smiling.

"Yeah, turning Eighteen" Cate stated quietly.

"Oh Letty and I can take you shopping" Mia squealed excitedly.

"Don't corrupt my sister Mia" Leon warned playfully.

"You forgetting the pink thong blue thong thing" Dominic laughed loudly.

"Fuck don't remind, who was that guy anyways," Leon asked curiously.

"Just a friend Jordan and I have been tight for years his sister is my best friend" Cate answered.

"He better only be your friend baby girl" Leon muttered.

"Yeah why's that?" Cate asked.

"I don't like him" Leon stated seriously.

"You don't even know him hell you don't even know me a week ago I was trying to determine whether I could go home that day or if I should stay at Jordan and Taylor's" Cate cried out as everyone looked up at her.

"Look I'm real grateful and all that you guys are letting me stay but you know nothing about me, or my life, you know what you can learn in 2 days that's it Leon your still a stranger to me" Cate said tear's coming to her eyes.

"Oh yeah fill me in little girl tell me all about your life" Leon said irritated by the lip he was getting.

"You wanna hit me Leon go right the fuck ahead, shocked that I know? I can see it in your eyes it's the same look my step dad has every day when he comes home every time he snuck into my room when mom was sleeping, you wanna hear more Leon or does that satisfy your interest" Cate said venomous words spouting from her mouth, dead eyes staring into his.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Leon said standing up his fork landing in his food.

"Take a look around sweetheart I'm here with out, living with you I could be back with my friends and living with my step dad, did you even wonder why I agreed to come here so quickly? Dominic figured it out," Cate said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell mom?" Leon asked.

"Because she was happy for the first time, having him come in my room at night was a small price to pay, the bruises disappear after a while, nothing a little makeup cant cover up" Cate stated.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Cate I never would have let you stay there that night" Leon said getting frustrated.

"I'm alive aint I, I'm here with you breathing, so no problem then and it wouldn't have mattered, he came home too drunk to even notice the stairs" Cate said.

"Dominic you knew and didn't tell me?" Leon said giving Dominic a glare.

"Man it was not my place to say Cate didn't want you to know" Dominic started, rubbing his head in frustration.

"I'm going to go before I embarrass myself even more" Cate said quietly sneaking out the back door while Dom and Leon yelled at each other.

"Jesus Dom…" Leon screamed, as Cate slipped outside.

"Fuck I wasn't going to tell him, I didn't want him to know" Cate muttered pacing back a forth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know now Leon leave it alone," Dominic said.

"I will not!" Leon yelled.

"Hey what the hell are you two fighting over?" Brian asked walking into the kitchen.

"My sister, right Cate?" Leon turned around only to notice her empty seat.

"Where the hell is she?" Leon asked pissed.

"She went out the back door," Jesse said finally looking up from his food.

They all stumbled out the back door to see tears running down her face as she stood there, she looked up and she couldn't hold back the silent tears anymore.

"Bullet I'm sorry" Cate cried running into Brian's arms.

"Lina what are you doing here, are you okay, god I never should have left you" Brian said holding the girl in his arms.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Leon yelled, only making Cate cry harder.

Brian hoisted Cate up in his arms and carried her into the house. He sat on the couch and had her in his arms.

"Come on Lina you got to talk to me, tell me what happened since I left" Brian whispered while rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry Bullet I didn't listen to you I was just so scared and I didn't want you to worry and I.." Cate cried.

"Hey hey come on now why would I be mad at your princess?" Brian asked looking down at her.

"I didn't call you when things got worse I promised I would but I knew you would be mad and you came here to work and you were happy and I didn't want you to have to leave and come back for me" Cate said trying to explain with ragged breaths.

"Princess I never would have been mad at you, yes you should have called me I would have come back in a heartbeat but I love you Lina I only wants what's best for you" Brian explained.

"Promise your not mad at me bullet?" Cate said looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"I promise honey I am not mad at you, I never could be" Brian said reassuringly.

"Seriously someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Leon yelled.

"This is not a time to yell" Brian said calmly.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" Leon yelled at Brian.

"MY SAVOIR!" Cate screamed.

"Your what?" Leon asked.

"Bullet was a cop in my neighborhood, the neighbors called him one night because I was screaming in pain, bullet showed up they couldn't prove my step dad did this but bullet believed me he let me stay at his house a lot, he would look after me when I needed it, he bought me clothes food anything I needed, Bullet was my entire life until he moved her for a better job, hell until last week he was still sending me money" Cate answered calming down.

"So you've known Brian for a while?" Dominic asked.

"Brian was the only family I had when my mom died, my friends were there but I never told them anything only my bullet knew the truth" Cate said looking down quietly.

"I called Jordan this morning told me you left with two guys, scared the hell out of me Lina I was about ready to go look for you, I was coming here for Jesse to help Jordan told me what they looked like said Taylor knew more if I called tonight she would talk to me, I've never been so scared in my life Princess I didn't know what to do I wasn't there for you and it made me regret leaving you there" Brian said his voice cracking as he held Cate tightly in a hug.

"Bullet I'm sorry I didn't call you, you should have been the first one I told" Cate said sadly knowing she made a mistake.

"It's okay I'm just happy you're here not I can look after you again, though since your Leon's sister I might have to share" Brian cracked a smile.

"Look man sorry I yelled thanks for looking out for her and everything" Leon said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's alright man no hard feeling's just don't get mad at me if you think I'm over stepping the brother/friend boundaries I wont be used to sharing the responsibility" Brian smiled.

"Guys can I unpack now?" Cate laughed letting everyone know the anger and fighting was over with.

"Sure, come on Vince help me unload her thing" Dominic said pulling Vince with him outside.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Leon" Cate whispered.

"Me too baby girl," Leon said pulling Cate into a hug.

"Oh hey Lina I know your birthday's not till Saturday but your presents in my car you want it?" Brian asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes of course I do Bullet!" Cate cried excitedly.

"Ok it's sitting in the drink holder! It's still the same car I had back in Canada" Brian said watching her run outside and past Dom and Vince carrying boxes.


	5. Chapter 5 hot tubs and late nights

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 5

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everybody watching as she opened the car door and looked quizzically at the drink holder and back at Brian then she looked at him in surprise and a little bit of confusion.

"I promised you didn't I?" Brian laughed at her.

She screamed and came running into his arms. He laughed and spun her around a few times before he fell over onto the grass, everyone was laughing but you could tell they were curious as to what he got her.

"You bought me a car, I mean I know you promised when I was 14 but I thought you were just saying that especially since I thought I'd never see you after you came here" Cate cried excitedly, running her hands through her brown hair.

"Hey I promised you princess and I never broken my promise to you" Brian stated thrilled that her expression was over the moon.

"Tell the truth to her but lie to us?" Vince muttered before walking inside and towards the guest room downstairs.

"I'm confused" Cate said looking at everyone else.

"Its ancient history don't worry your pretty head about it" Dominic said before following Vince's lead into the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cate had finally finished unpacking her room and her muscles were sore and aching, Dominic had told her she could use the hot tub when she finished so she could relax and that's exactly what she planned to do, she pulled on her black bikini top with the flower on the material of her right boob, she shimmied into a pair of black bottoms and grabbed her towel before heading upstairs.

She walked out the backdoor and towards the hot tub only to see someone sitting in it already, she recognized him as Vince, they hadn't talked at all yet.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll just come back later" Cate replied nervously.

"I can share little girl" Vince replied, his voice rumbling deep inside his chest.

"You sure?" Cate asked giving him time to actually tell the truth.

"Positive" Vince answered a small smirk forming on his lips.

Cate threw her towel next to his and took off her flip flops and climbed over the edge, she slowly let her body sink under the hot water till she was sitting down, she noticed Vince's eyes hadn't left her the whole time, she watched him lick his lips absentmindedly.

"So Vince right?" Cate asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah Vince Davidson" Vince answered smoothly his arms coming to rest on the outside of the hot tub.

"How long you known Dom?" Cate asked they seemed like brothers when she first met Vince.

"Since third grade" Vince replied smiling, he looked her up and down as she untied her hair and it fell into he face.

"So eighteen huh?" Vince asked, really starting to hate the fact she was Leon's little sister.

"Yeah so how old are you?" Cate asked not knowing whether he was her brother's age.

"I'm 24 same as Dom" Vince supplied.

"Why do you hate Bullet so much?" Cate asked suddenly during a silent moment.

"Ancient history I hate him but I'm thankful for him, he said my life" Vince said gesturing to the scars on his shoulder.

"Bullet has an ac for saving people" Cate replied.

"I guess he does" Vince said quietly.

"Isn't it a little late to be out here?" Cate asked vince with a raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't sleep someone was playing 50 cent in the next room" Vince smiled.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to get my unpacking down right away" Cate blushed.

"So why are you out here?" Vince asked shifting into his seat more.

"My shoulders are tight from bending over and unpacking boxes for the last few hours" Cate replied while rubbing her shoulder and neck with her hand.

"Here I'll do that," Vince said gesturing for her to come and sit next to him.

Cate crawled over and sat next to him, she leaned back as he started rubbing her shoulders and back. She got lost in how good it felt she didn't even realize the low moan she let out when he pushed his thumb into a certain sore spot releasing the pressure, Vince growled his reply before cautiously biting down where her neck and shoulder connected.

"Leon's going to fucking kill me," Vince muttered softly into her neck.

"Why's that?" Cate asked a smile appearing on her face.

"Cause your fucking 18 and I'm 24, and you're his little sister and Brians little girl" Vince supplied with a frustrated growl.

"They wont hurt you" Cate laughed knowingly.

"How do you figure that sweetheart?" Vince asked turning her in his arms so she was facing him.

"Brian will do anything to make me happy and Leon has only been my brother a few days and I'm my own person" Cate supplied looking into his eyes.

"God I hope your right" Vince growled before swooping in for a kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxX

So tell me what you think, I know it needs a lot of work and I plan on fixinf it up but I just wanted some opinions first.

Thanks

Read and review

CathyRae


	6. Chapter 6 long distance phone calls

Our parent had lives before us

Chapter 6

I know it's bad but I'll post this anyways

Thanks for the reviews!

XxXxXxX

"No way you didn't tell me Cody asked you out! I can't believe you told him you had a regatta every weekend for like the next year and a half" Cate teased her friend, while she pulled at the cord on the kitchen phone.

"UH! Don't remind me ok, it was a really bad day!" Ellie cried, in false anger.

"What ever sporto" Cate teased.

"Oh shut up slut" Ellie teased back she had missed the bickering the two of them did.

"No you didn't!" Cate laughed nearly falling off the chair.

"Oh yes I did!" Ellie laughed.

"I am not a Slut!" Cate screamed humorously, forgetting she was only on the phone, not realizing the guys who had just walked into the house were watching her.

"You are too," Ellie stated seriously.

"K hold on I'm putting you on speaker I have to do dishes" Cate explained, pushing the speaker button, before traveling to the sink.

"Hey shawty" Ellie joked.

"Okay dork, now explain to me how I'm a slut? Cause your explanations are usually crap" Cate replied faking a yawn for emphasis.

"Well lets see there was the incident where you flashed the guys at that party, the time your cell number was written all over the teacher's bathroom wall and you actually got called by a few of the student teacher's, and to make my point you actually went out with one!" Ellie cried out while she laughed at her friend.

"Okay the whole flashing thing was a dare and if I remember correctly YOU dared me to do that! And you were the one that encouraged me to go out with Mr. Scotney cause you thought he was your words not mine 'totally dreamy' ok not your words Taylor's but still you told me to!" Cate practically screamed her excuses.

"Uhuh sure buddy, whatever you say, so that explains all 10 of Jordan's friends then?" Ellie asked jokingly.

"There were not 10 of them!" Cate cried incredulously.

"Your right it was more like 17 but I figured you wouldn't appreciate the actual number but oh well" Ellie asked laughing at her friends pain.

"They were not all Jordan's friends some of them were Jordan's dad's mechanic's" Cate said quietly pouting before going back to the dishes.

"The guys from the video store, the guy that delivered the paper, the guy that delivered water to the shop, 9 of the mechanic's Jordan's dad had to fire because apparently he didn't need to hear about his baby's best friend getting freaky everyday" Ellie kidded.

"Oh my god Joey didn't fire 9, 4 of them got into a fight over who I liked better, Joey had to call the other workers to break it up, I mean all I did was show up in jeans and a tank top" Cate stated innocently though grinning deviously.

"Yeah Cate just plain jane jeans and a tank top, how about jeans that barely cover your tiny ass, and a shirt that stopped just under your chest" Ellie laughed even harder since she knew the truth.

"Oh my god I think I'm having a stroke" Leon cried, finally breaking the silence as he and Brian held on to each other.

"Who is that?" Ellie asked hearing people laugh at the man who cried out.

"My brother and bullet are holding each other up apparently they hear our conversation, and the details cause I think they're giving birth to something" Cate cracked up.

"Oh my god bullet I miss you! Come visit me man it aint no fun anymore with out both of you!" Ellie screamed.

"I miss you too Ellie" Brian called laughing at the younger girl.

Cate continued laughing as Dom helped Leon into a chair and as Brian got over it and continued talking to Ellie, Jesse and Vince stood there smirking while Dom just shook his head and went to get Leon water.

"Sup guys, thanks for eavesdropping that's real cool of all you" Cate stated sarcastically.

"9 mechanics?" Vince asked a small smirk covering his face.

"Guys in coverall's what can I say" Cate joked.

"You trying to kill your brother little girl?" Vince asked quietly.

"Nope not yet at least, you want to help me do that?" Cate asked hoping he'd catch the double meaning.

"Maybe" Vince stated, the sparkle in his eye gave it away it was a very obvious answer.

Vince and Jesse headed into the living room to play video games, Brian was just saying goodbye to Ellie and Dom was in the middle of pouring cold water on Leon to snap him out of his own world.

"You are never leaving this house again," Leon screamed as soon as he blinked.

"Right like that's going to happen" Cate smiled innocently before walking to the couch in the living room.

"You see her and Vince a second ago?" Brian whispered to Dom.

"Yeah I did, don't tell Leon or he truly will be having a stroke" Dom laughed.

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into," Brian stated.

"Actually Bri I don't think Vince knows what he's getting himself into" Dom laughed even harder while Brian joined in.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	7. Chapter 7 Video games and shopping

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 7

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey guys" Cate said before sitting next to Vince on the couch.

"Hey Cate" Jesse answered before losing himself in the racing game.

"You want to play little girl?" Vince asked quietly leaning next to her head.

"Teach me" Cate said while turning her head to look at Vince.

Cate turned back to watch Jesse play before she felt hands on her waist, she was being pulled closer to Vince if that was possible, when he finally let her go she was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"I'll show you" Vince answered, showing her the controls and helping her with the buttons until she had gotten the hang of the game.

"I won!" Cate laughed throwing her arms in the air, while Jesse sat there faking a pout.

"Hey Cate what do you want for your birthday?" Jesse asked suddenly.

"Oh I don't know Jesse I guess money or something so I can go shopping" Cate replied slowly.

"Oh okay then" Jesse muttered before turning back to the game.

"Money for what huh?" Vince inquired curiously.

"Everything your little mind could imagine" Cate whispered before jumping up and going to see Letty and Mia who had just walked in.

"Oh god" Vince groaned.

"What's the matter coyote?" Jesse asked while staring at him with a funny look.

"Nothin Jesse just hungry" Vince replied thinking that would be that safest route.

"When aren't you hungry" Leon muttered before taking the controller from Vince.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So are you coming to the races with us?" Mia asked while unpacking the groceries.

"Yeah I just don't have anything to wear" Cate replied.

"That calls for some serious shopping then and it's almost noon too!" Mia cried.

"Letty go tell Dom to finish unpacking the groceries while we go get ready" Mia said running upstairs.

"I'm going to change I'll be back in a few minutes" Cate called to Letty before walking downstairs.

She was in her room, brushing her hair quickly and grabbing for her makeup when she felt eyes watching her.

"Hey" A deep voice said, she knew exactly who it was.

"Hey" Cate said looking towards the door.

"So you going with Mia and Letty?" Vince asked.

"Yeah I have nothing to wear tonight" Cate replied opening her mascara bottle.

"Here, buy what ever the hell you want?" Vince said handing her his credit card.

"You sure about that cowboy? I haven't been shopping in months I might go over board," Cate stated while grabbing his card.

"I'm sure but remember anything black and lacey" Vince smirked before leaving her room.

Cate laughed and slipped the card into her wallet, and then grabbing her purse. She slipped on her flip-flops and walked upstairs to meet Mia and Letty.

"Here have fun and don't let them corrupt you baby girl" Leon mumbled handing her a wad of cash.

"Sure but I cant make any promises big brother" Cate laughed before following the girls outside.

They all got into Mia's car and headed towards the mall. After Letty and Cate were dragged into Mia's store Cate and Letty headed towards some random new store.

"Oh Cate you have to try this skirt on!" Mia cried.

"I don't know Mi it doesn't look like my style" Cate answered.

"Just try it chica," Mia laughed.

"Alright" Cate said heading into the change room with arms full of clothes, after twenty minutes and three piles of clothes later, Cate had about 4 new outfits.

"So what did you decide on?" Letty asked curiously.

"That black leather skirt and the lacey tank top, the dark jeans and the red halter, the black skirt Mi found and a white tank top, and I got another pair of jean short's and this mesh tank top thing" Cate replied.

"Awesome well Mia said she had to go get something from the book store for her classes so after we pay were meeting her at the shoe store" Letty replied.

"Ok hey why don't you go and get us some drink while I wait in line?" Cate asked.

"Sure I'll be back," Letty said before wandering out of the store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Cate these boots are awesome you should so get them, and these pink air force 1's!" Letty said.

"Yeah I like them too! I think I will" Cate replied grabbing the shoes and heading for the till.

"Look's like you're almost out of money" Mia said watching her pay with the last couple hundred dollars.

"Nope not yet" Cate laughed looking at Mia's confused face.

"Alright where to next?" Letty asked.

"I need new panties and a few new bra's" Mia stated.

"La Vie En Rose it is then" Cate laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cate stood at the till with 5 new bras and 12 different types of panties while she dug through her purse for her wallet.

"That comes to $124.73," The lady said behind the counter.

"Thanks here" Cate said pulling the credit card out of her wallet.

"Whose credit card?" Letty asked.

"No ones" Cate mumbled reaching to grab it before she did but Letty grabbed it a second before she did.

"Vincent Davidson" Letty read aloud for Mia.

"Vince gave you his card?" Mia squealed.

"Maybe?" Cate cracked a smile.

"Your brother's going to flip when he finds out the Coyote's planning on fucking his sister!" Letty laughed.

"Letty!" Cate cried out laughing even harder while grabbing the credit card back.

"You little hoe you" Letty joked putting an arm around Cate as they headed back to the car with their bags full of clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The girls were laughing at something when they came in carrying about 20 bags; Mia and Letty dropped some of the bags next to Cate and headed to their own rooms.

"Gee thanks guys just leave me with no help to carry all these bags!" Cate cried, shaking her head a little before turning to look at the guys.

"Leon, Bullet? I love you guys," Cate said puffing her lip out a little and opening her brown eyes a little more.

"Fine" They both said before grabbing her bags and carrying them downstairs.

"Thank you!" Cate smiled victoriously.

"I know I didn't give you enough money for all this" Leon stated.

"Busted" Letty cried out, while walking into Cate rooms.

"I had some saved up" Cate replied innocently.

"I changed my mind I don't want to know anymore," Leon muttered before walking into the other room.

"I still can't believe you, you Hoe!" Letty laughed.

"Oh shut up" Cate laughed pulling the clothes out of the bags.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Letty asked.

"Probably, my black tank top and dark jeans and the boot's" Cate replied pulling the items together to see if they'd look good.

"Ok and your panties from La Vie En Rose?" Letty laughed loving the blush that crept across Cate's face.

"Your loving this aren't you?" Cate asked as a smirk washed over her face.

"Kind of yeah" Letty answered truthfully.

"I'm wearing the black lacey bra and the matching bottoms," Cate answered finally.

"Let me guess Coyote let you know he has a fetish huh?" Letty asked, while Cate pushed her out of the room.

"Goodbye Letty" Cate yelled over Letty's question.

"Yea I get it shut up now Letty" Letty laughed before walking back upstairs.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review!

Cathy-Rae


	8. Chapter 8 black lace and birthdays

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 8

XxXxXxXxX

"So what did you guys buy?" Dom asked as Mia and Letty sat down on the couch.

"Well clothes you know" Mia answered avoiding the question.

"Let me tell you their was a lot of black lacey items bought" Letty joked loving the way Vince nearly choked on his beer as the girls laughed.

"I really hope you are not telling me what my sister bought," Leon muttered.

"Well neither Mia or I wear black lace," Letty stated seriously.

"I need another beer," Vince muttered as an excuse before walking towards the kitchen.

"What's the matter Vince? All this talk about lacey clothes making you lonely coyote?" Leon teased.

"Trust us that's not it" Letty whispered to Mia hoping no one would hear as the two of them erupted in laughter again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The girls had taken hours to get ready, but the look on Vince's face when they came out was well worth it. He had to bite his tongue before he made a comment in front of everyone; the girls had victorious smiles on their faces.

They all walked outside and Cate jumped in Letty's car just to make Vince annoyed. He jumped in his own car and hit the button for his radio to come on, music blared from the speakers as he followed Dom down the road.

"She is going to be the death of my I swear" Vince muttered to himself before switching lanes.

XxXxXxXxX

"Girl that boy hasn't cleaned up that nice in a long time, baggy jeans, his timberland's, a clean mesh tank, a silver chain. That boy is dressed to impress!" Letty stated still shocked by Vince's appearance.

"Hell I've never gotten Dom to dress that nice," Letty muttered.

"Letty Dom loves you why should he try to impress anyone else by dressing that way" Cate stated looking at her friend.

"True I don't need him getting anymore attention then he already does" Letty joked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vince sat on the hood of his car and watched as Mia and Cate talked to some of Hectors friends, guys were flirting helplessly with Cate but she never seemed interested which made him smirk, he watched as this new guy put his arm around her waist.

"Hey snow man it's best if you don't put your arm around her and the way it looks like this is going to go down probably best if you don't talk to her either" Letty laughed.

"Why's that?" The guy asked, still holding Cate in his arms.

"Cause that guy right there that's walking over here is about to kill you, that's his girl" Mia stated pointing to where Vince was.

"He don't scare me," The guy laughed.

"You say that now, he's worse than Dominic Toretto so if I were you I would run" Letty laughed, watching as the guy let Cate go and she and Mia backed away as Vince got in the guys face.

"Look man everything is cool so just let it go" The guy started trying to keep peace, slowly walking backwards until he hit the side of his car.

"Wrong thing to do Blondie" Vince growled into the younger man's face.

"Look man I know she's yours I didn't mean anything by it I swear" The guy stuttered finally realizing he was in some serious trouble.

"Letty warned you Mia warned you next time listen to them, I swear to god your one lucky son of a bitch" Vince growled before grabbing the guys collar and pushing him back towards Hectors crew.

"What was that about?" Dom asked crossing his arms and looking at Vince.

"The guy wouldn't leave me alone is all Vince took care of it" Cate replied for Vince.

"Good looking out V" Dom stated before walking off with Letty.

"You okay?" Vince asked.

"I'm fine question is are you?" Cate said looking at him, his eyes stared at her like they were trying to memorize everything about her.

"I'm good don't worry about me little girl" Vince smirked.

"Kind of hard not to when you start crap like that" Cate laughed before walking over to Letty.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Happy birthday Cate" Everyone screamed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my god" Cate laughed.

"Mia made you a big breakfast," Dom said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks guys this is great" Cate said.

"No problem Miss 18" Letty joked pulling Cate into a hug.

"Alright sit down the food is ready" Mia called.

Everyone laughed and ate until they were full, Mia made everyone go and sit in the living room as Cate opened presents.

"Here Cate" Leon said, handing her a wrapped present.

"Thanks Le" Cate said before opening it.

She found a framed picture of her and Leon from the other day; he had grabbed her around the waist and hauled her into the picture with him. They both were laughing and hugging one another.

"It's great Thank you!" Cate cried hugging Leon.

"I thought it only be fit if you had a picture of me" Leon joked, as everyone laughed.

Letty and Dom had gotten her a pair of Timberlands that she really wanted, Jesse had gotten her a new flat iron for her hair, Mia had started a photo album for her, since she had moved here Mia had gone picture crazy taking hundred's of pictures. And Vince had given her a charm bracelet; the first charm was a bikini top, the second one was a dollar sign, the third one was a car, and the last one was a heart.

"I Bought the 3 charm's separately the heart came with it already so" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince it's great" Cate said cracking up remember the shopping trip form earlier that week.

"Okay everyone it's time for cake" Mia called out, watching everyone get up and head back to the kitchen.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	9. Ch 9 Credit car bills and girl fights

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 9

XxXxXxX

"Hey Vince you got a girlfriend?" Dom asked looking up from a few pieces of paper.

"No why?" Vince asked looking up from the game.

"I opened you credit card bill by accident I thought it was mine, what the hell did you buy from a lingerie store for a $124.73" Dom asked.

"Oh that trust me you don't want to know" Vince smirked before grabbing his bill.

Everyone in the room watched as the three girls cracked up laughing and Vince shook his head as well letting out a small laugh.

"Am I missing something here?" Dom asked Leon and Jesse.

"Don't look at us brother we don't know either" Leon said shaking his head.

"Something tells me I don't want to know either" Dom said walking back towards the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"A $124.73? What the hell did you buy little girl" Vince said wrapping his arms around Cate from the back, she was taking her make up off in the mirror and looked up slowly, Vince met her eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Cate whispered sweetly before kissing the corner of his mouth and walking out of the bathroom.

"Not fair you can't keep doing this to me!" Vince growled playfully following after her, thanking god that everyone had gone out to a club earlier.

"It is fair and you know it" Cate laughed before closing the door to her bedroom.

"Hurry up or I'm coming in" Vince told her seriously a small smile playing at his lips.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Cate said opening the door wearing her grey booty shorts with flirt on the bum, and a green tank top with polka dots on them.

"See I think you should just wear outfits like this from now on" Vince said pulling her towards him.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Cate teased.

"Most defiantly" Vince mumbled before giving her a kiss.

"Hmm that depends if only ever wear outfits like this what are you going to do for me?" Cate asked.

"Whatever you want," Vince said before kissing her again.

"Goodnight Vince" Cate laughed before pushing him towards his room, loving the pout that was formed on his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh my god why is it so hot in here?" Cate asked walking into the shop on Tuesday, she came straight from school.

"Mia and I broke part of the air conditioning once and only her and I know how to fix it none of the guys know it's fixable, and they wont call anyone to fix it either, so Mia and I do this every once in awhile because the guys end up practically stripping because of the heat" Letty laughed deviously.

It was true leon and Jesse wearing their undershirt and jeans and Dom was not wearing a shirt either, Mia was watching as Brian pulled his shirt over his head before getting back to work on a car, but the best part to Cate was the fact Vince was in the very back of the garage where none of the guys could see him, he was leaned over a car fixing the engine, his jeans were riding very low on his hips and his shirt was hanging out his back pocket. Cate smiled evilly as she got a bottle of corona out of the fridge and dropped her bag before walking over to Vince.

"Hey there cowboy" Cate said into his ear while holding the bottle against his side.

"God that's cold" Vince growled.

"I know" Cate laughed.

"You're the devil you know that little girl" Vince smirked before pushing her against the door of the car.

"It's part of my charm" Cate smiled innocently.

"Part of your charm my ass" Vince muttered before kissing her hard on the mouth.

"Seems like you missed me cowboy" cate laughed.

"I might of" Vince said looking at her long legs all the way up to her face.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Cate laughed.

"How many more months till your down with hell?" Vince asked groaning into her eye while he pull's her closer.

"About two why?" Cate asked curiously.

"I don't like waiting all day just to see you, especially if you going to say good morning like that for the next two months" Vince said referring to the very long kiss she used to wake him up with this morning.

"I had to leave and you were still asleep," Cate said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you had to wake me up with a very long and enjoyable kiss and then run to the shower and then lock the door? Then come out in nothing but a towel only to go to your room and get changed for school, that is not fair little girl I have been waiting for you all day long" Vince growled into her neck before nipping at it.

XxXxXxXxX

"Letty look at them" Mia cried excitedly pointing towards the back of the garage.

"About damn time they brought it out in public" Letty laughed.

"Finally he's off my back" Mia stated seriously.

"I can't believe you" Letty said as she looked at Mia with shock.

"What?" Mia asked.

"I know the guy was in love with you and hated Brian, but he is happy and it's not all about you so stop acting like him falling for someone else is such a relief to you, you loved the attention Vince used to give you, in fact you would drag every guy you could in front of Vince because it would start a fight, you absolutely loved the attention you got from it" Letty said shaking her head at her friend.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dom asked walking towards both the girls.

"Your sister is being a bitch, she doesn't care if Vince is happy just as long as he's off her back so her and Brian don't have to be watched" Letty cried angrily.

"Oh bite me Letty" Mia said harshly.

"What are you talking about, Vince is finally happy?" Dom asked loudly over them.

"Look for yourself finally he's not morning over Mia and that's all she cares about that he's finally found someone else!" Letty said pointing towards Vince and Cate.

"Good for him" Dom laughed watching as Vince laughed at something Cate said making Vince pull her closer to him.

"Why cant you be happy he found someone else to love?" Letty asked quietly, looking back at Mia.

"Because I don't know how to act around him now" Mia answered,

"That's the only reason!?" Letty questioned.

"Yes okay I don't know how to act around him, I've always had to tell him no and now I don't have to tell him that because I can finally be happy just with Brian, but it's too easy now no one is telling me that I shouldn't be with Brian" Mia said throwing her arms up angrily.

"That's all you need Mia someone telling you that you shouldn't be with Brian? Fine don't date Brian there you happy!" Letty yelled getting into Mia's face.

"What the hell are you guys fighting about" Leon asked and jesse and Brian walked over behind him.

"Mia doesn't want Vince happy cause apparently he's always been her lap dog and she doesn't want to share with someone who actually wants Vince or deserves Vince" Letty answered.

"Fuck you Letty" Mia spat out harshly.

"Well it's true look at Vince and Cate they make each other Happy Mia, not just one of them making the other happy or trying to get the others attention! Get over yourself you have Brian and he love's you so leave Brian and Cate the hell along" Letty screamed.

"What do you mean Vince and Cate?" Leon asked.

"Look for yourself, sad isn't it he cant have me so he moves onto someone else's sister" Mia stated pointing towards the couple.

"Mia if my sister is happy with Vince then good for them I'm glad she has someone who will look after her, and he has someone that he can care for that actually wants it" Leon said looking at Mia with confusion.

"Mia did you use me to make Vince jealous?" Brian asked suddenly.

"No I did not! I love you Brian" Mia said walking over to him, trying to wrap her arms around his neck only to have him push her away.

"Then leave them alone and get over the fact Vince doesn't want you or I don't think I can do this anymore" Brian said seriously before walking out of the shop.

"Thanks Letty this is all your fault" Mia said turning towards the other woman.

"The hell it is Mia this is all on you" Dom said finally finding his voice.

"AHH" Mia yelled storming out of the garage after Brian.

XxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	10. Chapter 10 Girl fights continue

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 10

Okay I know it's a very bad story and I know there are lots of problems with my grammar and punctuation so decided I was going to finish the story then fix everything up and repost the better version.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

XxXxXxXxX

"AHH" Mia yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Vince said pulling away from Cate reluctantly.

"Sounded like Mia" Cate said turning to look where the noise came from.

"What's everyone looking at?" Vince said grabbing Cate's hand before walking over to the group.

"What's going on?" Cate asked.

"Mia is having a bitch fit" Letty grumbled.

"She doesn't like the fact Vince isn't in love with her anymore, she doesn't like the fact he moved on so quickly" Jesse said before walking away.

"What's she got to complain about I'm the one that wasted all these year's chasin her like a little bitch" Vince growled.

"I'm going to go talk to her, see you later" Cate said before kissing Vince quickly and walking towards the door.

"So Vince you got anything important to say?" Dom inquired with a 'your in for it now' look.

"Not a damn thing you need to know about" Vince smirked back before stocking back to finish the engine.

XxXxX

"Grr stupid Vince stupid Letty" Mia grumbled while she stocked the shelves at the store, Brian wouldn't talk to her so she resorted to work.

"I see your taking it well," Cate muttered sarcastically.

"Oh it's you" Mia replied darkly.

"Gee thanks Mia you sure are making this real easy on me" Cate kidded sarcastically.

"Well sorry Cate if I'm not going to welcome you and Vince's relationship with open arms" Mia yelled.

"Mia you should be happy since now you and Brian can be together without someone lurking around you" Cate replied.

"No because he was supposed to like me not you" Mia screamed.

"So what he can t be happy with someone else, he has to follow you around and be lonely for the rest of his life?" Cate asked clearly starting to get pissed off.

"He really loves me your just some fling Cate I'm trying to protect you" Mia screamed.

"You don't think I can protect myself?" Cate asked.

"Exactly what I said" Mia stated hands on her hips.

"How's this for protecting myself" Cate said before punching Mia in the face.

"Oh you little bitch" Mia seethed before getting a punch in.

"Sweetheart you defiantly belong behind a counter making sandwiches cause you can't fight for shit" Cate yelled while throwing Mia into the car as they had made it out front already.

"Listen jailbait he's been after me for years he's only using you!" Mia said trying to push herself off the car and get a punch in.

"Yeah I'm sure princess cause obviously the world revolves around you!" Cate yelled before hitting Mia in the mouth, they both stumbled into the road from the force of the punch.

XxXxXxXxX

"God it's hot in there" Letty mumbled trying to fan herself as she stepped out of the garage, only to have her mouth drop open when she saw Mia and Cate fighting and Mia getting her ass kicked.

"Um Dom we have a situation you better come break this fight up!" Letty yelled into the garage.

"Letty, Vince and Leon need to get it out of their system" Dominic bellowed back.

"Um well Cate's beating the shit out of Mia and I think I know why" Letty yelled back, she heard four sets of feet stomp against the floor as they raced to the door, she watched as Dom and Vince took off for the girls.

"You little bitch really think he gives a shit about you?" Mia laughed coldly before punching Cate in stomach.

"Well he defiantly got over you quickly since I got here" Cate said not even stopping to care about her stomach, she hit Mia in the lip and splitting it.

"Mia Cate! Cut this shit out!" Dominic bellowed, only to watch the girls ignore him.

"Vince grab Cate will yea" Dom said motioning to the other man.

"Stupid spoiled bitch you're used to getting everything, your lucky your protector came for you because if they let me finish this you'd be fucking sorry," Cate whispered coldly at Mia.

"Cate where are you going?" Dominic screamed watching the girl stalk towards the garage.

"To get my shit and get the fuck away from that bitch," Cate screamed over her shoulder.

"Mia you need to grow up and get over it, I'm human and as shocking as it is to you I have real feeling's and I like Cate so leave us the fuck alone!" Vince roared down at Mia.

"Come on Vince don't" Dominic tried.

"No Dom I've had enough of this shit, she gets fucking everything and when something changes it's either give it back to me or I'm going to have a fit!" Vince yelled pulling his keys out of his pocket and heading towards his car.

"Let's go for a ride little girl, I don't want to be near her right now" Vince said unlocking the car doors.

"Fine with me cowboy" Cate mumbled before sliding into the car.

XxXxX

Read and review

Cathy-Rae


	11. Chapter 11 white house and a new start

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 11

XxXxXxX

"Hey V, you know how sometimes you don't come home till morning? When you come home you don't smell like alcohol or cheap perfume, where do you go?" Cate asked quietly staring back out of the car.

"I'll show you little girl," Vince said turning down a side road.

"You don't have to Vince" Cate said unsure of herself.

"I want to, but no one else knows so don't be runnin your mouth little girl" Vince smiled at her before giving her a wink.

"I wont I promise" Cate chuckled.

"We're here," Vince said pulling into the driveway of a small white house.

"Where exactly is here?" Cate asked somewhat confused.

"A couple of years ago, I was around your age, my mom finally took off, though it didn't matter I lived with the Toretto's anyways, but when my mom took off she left me this house, it was my grandmother's, If my mom and dad would fight a lot I would come stay here with my grandma, I guess you could call it my runaway home" Vince explained while they got out and headed for the door.

"Why doesn't anyone know about it?" Cate asked watching Vince unlock the door.

"I know Dom and Mia wouldn't understand, they'd want me to sell it because I don't use it, but lately I've been wanting to come stay here more and more" Vince said grabbing Cate's hand and pulling her inside.

"Then why don't you?" Cate asked looking around the entrance of the house.

"It gets lonely when I'm here by myself, if I had someone important with me I would" Vince said looking down into her eyes.

"Vince are you saying you want me to stay here with you?" Cate asked with a look of shock appearing over her face.

"Look I know it's sudden, but Cate I've never fallen for someone as quickly as I have for you, I wake up and the first thing I want is to see you, my thoughts everyday are about you, at night I just want to lie near you and hold you, and I have never been good with feelings ever but I feel like I can tell you anything" Vince said one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other one on Cate's cheek.

"Oh Vince" Cate whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

"I Think in the two weeks I've known you I've fallen in love with you little girl" Vince whispered pulling away from the kiss slowly.

"I know what you mean it feels like I've known you forever, I'd probably feel weird if I had only knew the guy for two week's but with you I don't feel weird I feel complete" Cate said a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

"It wouldn't be for forever just until Mia gets over everything and we feel comfortable going back," Vince explained.

"Yes Vince I'll move in here with you" Cate laughed at his nervousness.

"Leon's going to kill me" Vince muttered.

"Why?" Cate asked.

"Because in two weeks I've dumped the so called feeling's for Mia and did something I said I would never do, I fell in love with someone else and Leon's sister so you can see where he might be a little unsure of this" Vince stated pulling her down on the couch to sit next to him.

"You're a teddy bear you know that Cowboy" Cate laughed leaning into his arms more.

"Don't be telling anyone," Vince laughed his arms wrapping around her a little tighter.

"When?" Cate asked looking at the house, from her position on the couch.

"Whenever I guess tomorrow, next week" Vince replied not totally caring about anything but the girl in his arms.

"Tomorrow I'll pack my stuff tonight and you can bring it here and then after school I'll unpack everything" Cate said suddenly getting very excited.

"Yes maim" Vince smiled looking at her.

"Let's go I want to start before anyone gets home from work!" Cate said pulling Vince up off the couch.

"Alright just let me lock the door" Vince laughed locking the door before walking down the front steps after her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Baby?" Cate called.

"Yeah?" Vince yelled back from his room.

"Come here" Cate replied.

"Ow Fuck" Vince muttered tripping over a box while walking into her room.

"Can you bring me another box from the garage" Cate said sticking her lip out and bashing her eyelashes at Vince.

"Fine" Vince groaned playfully.

"Thanks Cowboy" Cate laughed.

XxXxXxX

"Hey Vince why do you need so many boxes?" Letty asked walking up the driveway to where Vince was closing the garage door.

"They're for Cate" Vince replied not looking Letty in the eye.

"Why does Cate need boxes?" Letty asked, watching as Vince's eyes averted her face.

"Just cause" Vince replied before stalking back to the house.

"I am going to find out what your hiding Vince!" Letty yelled to his back.

XxXxXxXxX

"Here" Vince said putting the boxes next to Cate's bed.

"Thanks" Cate said looking up at him.

"Letty's home she saw me with the boxes, they're all going to be asking question's, do you still want to do this?" Vince asked getting nervous and slightly worried.

"Yes I do Vince, don't worry" Cate said leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

"Ok well I'm going to take these boxes to my car, I'll be back in a minute" Vince said picking up a few of her boxes.

"I'm going to go talk to Letty, she'll understand she always does" Cate replied following him upstairs and stopping in the kitchen were Letty was sitting.

"Hey Let" Cate said nervously.

"What's going on Cate? What's with all the boxes?" Letty said looking at Cate.

"Vince and I decided it would be best if we stayed somewhere else for a while, just until Mia and everything goes back to normal" Cate explained watching the sadness wash over Letty's face.

"You guys are moving out?" Letty asked.

"Just for a while Letty" Cate said coming to sit next to her.

"Is he worth this?" Letty asked her new friend.

"Yeah Letty he is" Cate replied honestly as a smile appeared on her face.

"Ok then, let's finish packing you and Vince" Letty replied.

"Thanks Letty I knew you'd understand" Cate said reaching over and hugging Letty tightly.

"Don't get my wrong I am not happy with this but I get it if it was Dom and me I would do the same thing" Letty replied walking towards the stairs.

XxXxXxXxX

I know it's kind of hard to believe but this is the way I envisioned it! I hope you guys like it!

Read and review

Cathy-Rae


	12. Chapter 12 Boxes and no goodbye

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 12

XxXxX

"Thanks for understanding and helping Let" Vince said pulling Letty into a hug.

"Take care of her V" Letty replied before turning to Cate.

"Be good and make sure you finish school!" Letty laughed.

"You'll still see me all the time, I just won't be living here," Cate said as tears started rolling down her face.

"I know but in the last little while you've become one of my best friends, in two weeks you've changed this whole team, I cant remember what it was like before you came here" Letty laughed pulling Cate into a tight hug.

"I'll come see you tomorrow after school for a little bit" Cate said before getting in the car.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Vince" Letty said watching as Vince started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey Dom I'm going to go get Cate" Leon called walking down stairs.

"Ok man I'm going upstairs to change" Dom replied.

"Hey cate" Leon said walking into her room.

"Shit!" Leon yelled seeing her room empty of all her thing, he ran to Vince's room as well to see nothing of Vince's except the bed and the dresser, he turned and punched the wall, before running upstairs.

"Dom!" Leon yelled.

"What man?" Dom said walking down stairs with a clean shirt on.

"Their gone!" Leon yelled.

"Who is?" Dom asked.

"Cate and Vince their stuff is gone everything except the bed's and dressers!" Leon yelled.

"Mia sure did fuck up this time," Dom said rubbing his hands over his face in anger.

"Alright let's just go back to the garage, Vince will be at work tomorrow anyways," Dom said.

"How do you know?" Leon asked.

"Cause I know Vince" Dom replied before getting in his car.

XxXxXxXxX

"Let baby I got to tell you something" Dom said quietly.

"Sure Dom" Letty said getting out from under the car.

"Vince and Cate left" Dom said, waiting for the anger the girl was about to be released on him.

"I know I helped them pack" Letty said before turning back to the car.

"What do you mean you helped them leave" Dom asked angrily.

"They didn't want to stay with us anymore! Hell can you blame them, Mia almost ruined everything for them" Letty yelled.

"I guess, but where'd they go" Dom asked.

"Vince's grandma's house, he's had it since his mom took off" Letty answered.

"Why didn't he tell us he kept his grandma's place?" Dom asked confusion written on all over his face.

"Because you would have told him to sell it," Letty replied honestly.

"I would not have" Dom answered as if he was a child.

"Yes you would have, now drop it you'll see Vince and Cate tomorrow" Letty said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There are boxes everywhere," Cate laughed.

"I know, I hate unpacking" Vince laughed along with her.

"Then go get some groceries while I unpack!" Cate stated.

"Sure anything specific?" Vince asked.

"No I'm not picky" Cate replied while looking around the house.

"Good" Vince replied before grabbing his key's and heading to the door.

"At least it's furnished with everything we could need other than food and clothes" Cate laughed before grabbing another box.

XxXxXxXxX

"We are almost done unpacking" Cate replied happily before falling on the bed tiredly.

"I know, it took all night almost but finally it's almost done" Vince growled before sliding into the bed.

"I don't want to move ever again" Cate joked.

"Join the club babe" Vince said pulling her into his arms.

"Night cowboy" Cate said kissing him.

"Night little girl" Vince said closing his eyes and holding on to her tighter.

"Love you baby" Cate whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too Cate" Vince smiled before drifting off to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	13. Chapter 13 a shop full of apologies

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 13

XxXxXxX

"Bye Baby, I'll come to the shop later" Cate said before kissing Vince goodbye and getting out of the car, in front of the school.

"Bye little girl" Vince said before pulling out of the parking lot.

Vince drove towards the garage, the music playing quietly for once, everything with Cate was amazing but Mia hated them, Leon was probably mad that he moved out with his sister, and Dom was probably mad because he never told him. Vince took a deep breath as the garage came into view; everyone's cars were there. He parked next to Leon's skyline and got out.

"Have to get this over with sometime" Vince muttered to himself before walking in the door, everyone looked up at him as the door shut.

"Well well well what do we have here" Dom replied.

"Look man I don't want to talk about, just tell me what I'm working on today" Vince said.

"Okay just chill out man, here I made your list" Dom said handing him a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Vince said stalking over to his locker.

"Hey Let" Vince said acknowledging the girl leaning against the locker next to his own.

"How's the unpacking going?" Letty asked.

"It suck's but were almost done, we got about 10 more to go" Vince stated pulling off his mesh tank top and switching it for an old wife-beater.

"How's Cate?" Letty asked.

"She's good, I just dropped her off at school, she'll be over later today, then she's going to finish unpacking" Vince said picking up the list of jobs and stalking towards the first car.

XxXxXxXxX

"Lunch time!" Mia yelled through the door of the shop.

"Were coming" Dom called back.

Dom turned around to see Vince still bent over the engine of a car and not following the rest of them to get food; it shocked him since Vince was usually the first one out of the garage to get food.

"Hey Vince you coming?" Dom called.

"Naw brotha, not hungry" Vince muttered without turning around.

"V your always hungry" Dom laughed.

"Not today I'm not," Vince said seriously, trying to get his point across.

"I get it, I'll bring you something back then" Dom said before walking out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey Dom where's Vince?" Leon asked looking up from his food.

"He wont come and eat" Dom said with a sigh before sitting down next to Letty.

"I made him food though, god do I have to go yell at his ass to come eat this or what" Mia muttered.

"Mia talking to Vince at all isn't a good idea right now" Dom stated seriously.

"Why's that big brother?" Mia said looking at Dom with a glare.

"Because you pissed him off, you almost split him and Cate up and he moved out because of you," Dom said before putting food in his mouth.

"Vince and Cate moved? I just thought they wouldn't come upstairs last night" Mia said obvious confusion covering her face.

"Yes well your little bitch fit drove our best friend away and my sister so congratulations you've sunk to a new low" Leon muttered coldly.

"I really messed up didn't I?" Mia asked sadly.

"Yea Mia you did Vince is happy, you should be happy he and Cate found each other instead of jealous that he moved on" Letty said looking at her friend thinking maybe she'll see that light.

"I guess I should go apologize huh," Mia said before walking towards the garage door with some food and drink in her hands.

XxXxXxXxX

"Vince can I talk to you?" Mia asked cautiously keeping her distance.

"Haven t you said enough Mia" Vince replied.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a bitch, I am happy for you and Cate, I was just jealous all these years you liked me and within two week's you fell for someone else, it scared me because maybe Brian doesn't love me either, if you could fall for someone else so quickly why couldn't he, it made me feel like if he did that I needed someone else to love me and that was always you, you're my safety blanket" Mia explained.

"Mia I do love Cate and were happy, and if Brian could put up with my ass then he isn't going to leave your for someone else, trust him Mia not every guys is a dog, and Brian isn't a dog, go find your man Mia and fix this" Vince said grabbing his food before cracking a small smile at the woman in front of him.

"Thanks Vince" Mia said before walking back to the store.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hello" Brian said into the phone.

"Brian we need to talk and your not getting out of it, meet me at the house in an hour" Mia said before hanging up.

"Everything good between you and Vince now?" Dominic asked his younger sister.

"Yeah now I have to meet Brian in an hour and beg for forgiveness and then I have to pleade for mercy to Cate because I messed that up more than anything" Mia replied wiping down the counters.

"Brian still loves and will come back to you anyways, and Cate is just mad she'll calm down don't worry" Dom said hugging his sister before walking back into the garage.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey" Brian said walking up the stairs to the Toretto house.

"Look Brian I don't love Vince, I love you, I want you, Vince was just my safety blanket, when I realized he could get over me so fast I started thinking so could you, which would mean I needed a safety blanket" Mia said all in one breathe.

"Mia I love you too, as long as your over this jealousy with Vince and Cate and you know that I'm not going to leave you then good" Brian said pulling Mia into a hug.

"I missed you Brian" Mia said into his neck.

"It's been a day and a half but it felt like forever huh?" Brian said hugging her tighter.

"Too long" Mia muttered before pulling back and kissing him.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	14. Chapter 14 ego fights

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 14

XxXxXxX

"Oh my god I am so tired" Cate said throwing herself down on the couch in the garage.

"What's the matter princess long day?" Jesse teased.

"Yes but there was also the fact Vince and I unpacked boxes for hours last night" Cate pouted playfully.

"Awe pumpkin" Jesse laughed.

"Vince Jesse's being mean to me" Cate yelled, while laughing.

"Then hit him, you could take him!" Vince yelled jokingly.

"Not funny man" Jesse screamed dodging Cate as she tried to tackle him.

"Can't take the fact I could take you" Cate yelled.

"You take me? Ha I'd like to see you try" Jesse cried out smirking.

"Oh you're going to get it now" Cate yelled chasing him around.

"AH!" Cate screamed when she felt to arms circle around her waist from behind.

"Don't pop his ego now, it's all he has that makes him a man" Vince said loud enough so the younger man could hear it.

"Your right Cowboy it's not worth it" Cate replied before turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can think of something much better" Vince replied before picking her up and carrying her back to the couch.

"I think your right" Cate said leaning in and kissing his neck.

"Oh god I knew it would start soon" Jesse replied making gagging noises.

Vince sat down on the couch with Cate sitting on top of him; he leaned in a started kissing her. Vince's arms wrapped around her waist one hand sneaking up the back of her shirt. Cate wrapped her arms around Vince's neck one hand finding it's way into Vince's hair.

"Aw Fuck I don't need to see this" Leon yelled, before walking the other way.

"Come on Vince you got work to do, hell you two have a house to yourself every day now" Dom replied while walking out of his office.

"Awe dawg that's my sister!" Leon yelled.

"Grow up Leon!" Letty laughed.

"Hey Letty want to blow off the rest of the day and go shopping?" Cate asked.

"Sure but don't you still have unpacking to do?" Letty laughed.

"I do but Vince would be more than happy to finish that, wouldn't you cowboy?" Cate said before looking down at Vince.

"As long as you bring home anything black and lacey," Vince whispered before nibbling on her earlobe.

"You have to let go so I can get up," Cate laughed.

"If you stay here for a minute I'll give you the card" Vince said wrapping his arms around her tighter holding her in place.

"Hey Letty why don't you go change cause apparently I have to stay here for a few more minutes before I can get the card" Cate laughed.

"Dirty Coyote" Letty laughed before walking away.

"So where were we?" Cate joked.

"Here" Vince said pulling her back into a kiss.

"All right Coyote let the girl go so her and I can go shopping" Letty said appearing about ten minutes later.

"Fine" Vince pouted letting Cate up and then standing up.

"So what are we shopping for?" Letty asked.

"Anything and Everything" Cate supplied, grabbing the card out of Vince's hand.

"Thanks Cowboy" Cate said kissing him quickly before grabbing Letty's arm.

"So Coyote just black lacey lingerie or is shirts good too?" Letty screamed through the shop.

"Bite me Letty" Vince growled, hearing both the girl laugh.

"I'll leave that to your girl!" Letty screamed back, looking over at Cate's hunched over body, they were both laughing really hard now.

"I'll say it again I still don't want to know" Dominic said before stalking back towards his office.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	15. Chapter 15 shopping and moments

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 15

XxXxXxX

"So what are we shopping for?" Letty asked as they walked into the air-conditioned mall.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to unpack" Cate laughed deviously.

"You devil, but you know now your going to have to buy something black and lacey since Vince is finishing the unpacking right?" Letty said seriously.

"I guess all right lets head over to La Vie En Rose" Cate said sighing dramatically.

"Drama queen" Letty laughed sticking her tongue out at Cate.

XxXxXxX

"Hey Dom I need to leave early" Vince said leaning against the door jam to Dom's office.

"Why?" Dom asked looking up at Vince.

"I need to finish unpacking" Vince grumbled.

"Answer me something first though" Dom said.

"What brotha?" Vince asked.

"Do you honestly see yourself with Cate in the future or is she just some girl to you?" Dom asked his eyes burning into Vince's head.

"She's not just some girl, and I wouldn't have asked her to move in with me if she was just some girl, I hope that answer's the other question" Vince said before heading out the door.

"Good for you V" Dom said knowingly to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Letty can I ask you something" Cate asked while browsing through a rack of clothes.

"Sure Cate" Letty replied looking up from the other side of the rack.

"When did you know you loved Dominic?" Cate asked her seriously.

"The day I met him" Letty laughed.

"What happened?" Cate asked knowing Letty and Dom there was a story behind it.

"Well I only really started being Mia's best friend when Dom was in Lompoc, don't get me wrong we still hung out all the time but not around the guys that often, I was just Mia's annoying friend Letty" Let laughed.

"But Mia had asked me to help her with Dom's welcome back party, so I agreed but since it was Mia she made me dress nice so I had to wear this spaghetti strap summer dress of hers which of course was very revealing since my chest was bigger than hers at the time" Letty said shaking her head at the memory.

"So Vince pulls up and him and Dom are pretty much jumped by all these people wanting to see Dom, so I give them their space and walk back into the house to hide from the mass of people well apparently so did Dom, using the excuse he had to pee" Letty and Cate laughed harder at this.

"Well I was reaching up to get the bowl out of the cupboard but I couldn't reach, so Dom being the dog he is pushes his whole body into my back while grabbing it for me, then trying to be smooth asks me 'Are you my welcome back present?' and then he plastered this shit eating grin on his face, so of course I just had to pop his ego by saying 'Nope I'm just plain old Letty oh wait you wouldn't know that cause you and the guys just used to call me the pest' I was so proud of myself too I had finally beaten him at something," Letty said seriously.

"He was so shocked it was me he grabbed a beer and headed back outside, but at the end of the night after everyone left he walked me home and apologized for being so mean and then asked me if I wanted to be his welcome home present when I went with him on a date that Friday night" Letty said rolling her eyes "I had asked if that line was supposed to work on me and he replied with I really hope so and by the next week we were a couple" Letty said finishing her story.

"Well I'm glad Vince isn't that smooth" Cate kidded.

"You love him don't you?" Letty asked seriously.

"Yeah I really do" Cate said looking at her friend with a smile plastered on her face.

"She apologized to Vince, she went to make up with Brian earlier so about now they're officially making up" Letty laughed.

"I'm glad she apologized Vince was beyond mad, he couldn't believe it you know" Cate said stopping what she was doing to look up at Letty.

"She wants to beg for your forgiveness you know" Letty said seriously.

"I don't know if I can forgive her though," Cate said sadly.

"I know your mad but she is your friend and just because you guys make up doesn't mean you and Vince have to move back into the fort" Letty said knowing exactly what was bothering the young girl.

"But what if Vince wants to go back? He only wanted me there till everything got better" Cate said looking down sadly.

"Talk to him, I know Coyote he really does love you" Letty said strictly.

"Okay I will" Cate said silently thanking Letty.

"Let's go buy some clothes to please your man" Letty joked pulling Cate towards a new rack of clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	16. Chap 16 unpacking and a much needed talk

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 16

XxXxXxX

"Why are there so many damn boxes?" Vince growled while looking around the living room.

"Hey Dawg you in there" Leon called from the screen door.

"Yeah come on in man," Vince said moving boxes out of the way so Leon could come in the living room.

"Having fun unpacking?" Leon teased.

"Ton's and now you get to feel my pain" Vince laughed at Leon's fowl expression.

"Ah come on man" Leon started to say only to have Vince crack up laughing harder.

"Grab that box right there and open it and see what's inside" Vince said pointing to a box next to the couch.

Leon opened it and Vince watched as the color drained from his face. Leon looked up and tried to shake his head as if trying to get his thoughts clear.

"What?" Vince asked, one eyebrow rose in wonder to the other man's expression.

"I really hope this is my sister's clothes, but I also don't want these clothes to be my sister's!" Leon growled.

"Ah you opened that box," Vince laughed loudly.

"Man that's my baby sister" Leon complained.

"Yeah and my girlfriend what's your point?" Vince said obviously amused by Leon's discomfort.

"Just where do you want the box?" Leon said moving right to the point.

"The first bedroom on the right upstairs" Vince said before leaning down to open a box.

"Let's never bring this up brotha" Leon said before walking upstairs.

"Whatever you want," Vince laughed.

XxXxXxX

"Hey man I'm ordering some pizza you want some?" Vince asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Sure but call Mia and tell her I wont be home for dinner, you know how she gets about everyone being on time" Leon joked.

"Yeah no problem" Vince said walking back to the kitchen.

"Babe I'm home" Cate called coming into the house with Letty behind her.

"Hey Cate, Letty" Leon said looking up from the four boxes on the floor.

"Wow you boys are almost done" Cate said impressed.

"Yeah usually they would have given up by now and called Mia to do it" Letty laughed.

"We are not that bad" Vince said dramatically walking into the living room again.

"Hey cowboy" Cate said kissing Vince hello.

"Hey baby, how was shopping?" Vince asked.

"It was eventful" Letty coughed jokingly.

"Shut up" Cate laughed.

"Why?" Leon asked curiously.

"We like had a like moment like standing next to like the sales rack," Letty said teasingly.

"Awe a moment really?" Leon jokes batting his eyelashes playfully.

"Bite me Le" Cate said smirking at her brother.

"A moment about what?" Vince asked his voice turning serious.

"A conversation you two WILL have later right Cate?" Letty said giving Cate a look.

"Yeah" Cate said before dragging Letty upstairs with Cate's shopping bags.

XxXxXxXxX

"Thanks Let, way to be subtle" Cate joked.

"Well if I didn't I know you would chicken out, and this is a conversation you and Vince need to have" Letty said giving Cate a pointed look.

"Yeah I know" Cate said quietly.

"Hey Let do you think Cate and I could talk for a minute" Vince asked knocking on the door.

"Sure I'll go boss around Leon, take as much time as you need" Letty said smiling reassuringly towards Cate.

"Thanks" Vince said closing the door after Letty walked out of the room.

"Everything alright babe?" Vince asked coming to sit next to Cate on the bed.

"Yeah I guess" Cate said quietly.

"What's going on baby, what do we have to talk about?" Vince asked grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Mia apologized to you, you said we would only be here till things got better does that mean you want to go back now?" Cate said quickly, trying to get it over with.

"Hey babe I'm unpacking down stairs not packing everything back up, if I didn't want to stay here you'd be the first to know" Vince said pulling her closer.

"Your positive you don't want to go back?" Cate asked her voice coming out as a nervous whisper.

"I'm sure baby I want to stay here with you, this is our chance to be together without any interruptions that living with like 6 people can cause" Vince said softly.

"You really are a big teddy bear," Cate said leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

"I think we should kick Letty and Leon out," Vince growled before pulling her into a rough kiss.

"I think we should finish unpacking" Cate said trying to catch her breathe after pulling away from Vince slowly.

"Your mean" Vince pouted childishly.

"Remember I went shopping today, if you're good you might get to see what I bought" Cate said in a teasingly cheery voice, before laughing at Vince's smile of appreciation.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	17. Chapter 17 grumpy coyote

Our parents had lives before us

Chapter 17

XxXxXxX

"Come on Brian we need to get up, people will be home soon" Mia laughed sliding out from under the sheet and throwing on a pair of jeans and a bra before searching for a new shirt in her drawers.

"No I think we should stay up here and make up for lost time," Brian whispered, watching her nearly half naked body was around the room.

"I wish but you know how Dom is" Mia replied before coming towards the bed.

"Who cares about Dom" Brian laughed pulling Mia down for a kiss.

"I would much rather stay up here but if Dom found you naked in his sister's bed what do you think he will do?" Mia implied laughing at the pale look Brian had.

"Exactly so get out of bed and come help me with dinner" Mia laughed pecking him on the lips before walking out of the door.

XxXxXxX

"Thanks for helping out guys" Cate called from the front door, watching Letty and Leon climb into their respective cars.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Cate said waving goodbye to her friends before closing the door and locking it.

"Hey Vince?" Cate called innocently.

"Yeah?" Vince asked not even bothering to get up form his lying position on the couch.

"You tired baby?" Cate asked while straddling his hips.

"Yeah I am, I'm almost asleep" Vince replied trying to keep his eyes open.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to playing tonight, night baby," Cate said sweetly, kissing Vince roughly before climbing off him and heading upstairs.

"You're the devil, little girl you cant just do this when I'm half asleep I cant even make it upstairs" Vince growled loudly, only to hear her laugh.

XxXxXxX

"Hey Vince, what's up?" Leon asked seeing his friend walk into the garage.

"Your sister is the devil" Vince replied before walking towards his locker.

"Awe pookie didn't get laid last night?" Dom said teasingly.

"Oh I would have if she didn't temp me when I was almost asleep down stair's brotha I couldn't even move I was so tired" Vince growled childishly.

"Ah Vince that's too bad" Letty laughed before walking away with Dom.

"Fuck off" Vince replied.

XxXxXxX

"Hey cowboy" Cate called through the garage.

"Please tell me this isn't some dream," Vince whispered before turning around.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Vince asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea but I got a call saying someone one was grumpy and needed to be put in a good mood quickly before you bit the head off another customer" Cate laughed.

"Yeah well can you blame me" Vince asked her pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

"Yes" Cate replied in between the kisses before grabbing his head and pulling it down for another heated kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Where are Vince and Cate?" Letty asked turning to Dom as they came back into the garage.

"V's car's still here, they should be somewhere around here" Dom said before they heard a loud cry.

"Oh fuck" Letty and Dom laughed hearing Vince's loud cry from across the garage.

"I think coyote will be much happier after lunch" Letty laughed.

"I hope so, lets go before they get louder" Dom said walking back to the café.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Vince not hungry?" Mia asked looking up at Dom and Letty as they walked back into the café.

"Not for food" Letty joked.

"What" Jesse asked confusion etched into his facial expression.

"He'll need the food after" Dom said quickly.

"Why?" Brian asked just as confused as Jesse.

"Coyote and Cate are getting it on it the garage" Letty stated simply before having a sip of her water.

"Ah that's my sister" Leon and Brian cried out.

"At least V wont be as grumpy" Jesse supplied simply.

"Exactly why I'm not bitching about it being on my couch" Dom said before taking another bite of food.

"I'm burning that now," Leon said quietly.

XxXxXxXxX

"Bye cowboy" Cate whispered sweetly before climbing back into her car Brian and Leon fixed up for her.

"Bye" Vince said his voice coming out gravely.

"I'll see you at home, I'm making dinner so don't order in" Cate said before peeling her car out of the parking spot.

Vince watched till the car was out of sight before walking back into the garage to meet the rest of the team coming in from the door.

"Feeling better now coyote?" Dom asked a smirk placed firmly on his lips.

"Yeah I mean you were loud enough" Letty joked, watching the slight blush creep over Vince's neck.

"Fuck off" Vince growled before stalking towards the car he was working on.

"Do we have to call Cate back Mr. Grumpy" Letty joked; only making the team laugh and Vince growl loudly.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	18. Chapter 18 AN

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while so here are three chapters I've finished. If any of you have any idea's you think would work with my story let me know, and I will also be fixing up the mistakes when I finish the story. I'm thinking there should only be about 10 more chapters and then I'll be finished.


	19. Chapter 19 new friends

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 19

XxXxXxX

"Okay so what's the deal with you, you've gone to this school for a while now and you don't have any friends and you don't even care" A girl said coming to sit in front of Cate.

"I have friends, they just already graduated" Cate said seriously.

"Yeah the Toretto's right?" Said another girl sitting next to the first girl.

"Yeah that's them," Cate said eyeing the two girls suspiciously.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tash and this is Nicole," The first girl explained gesturing to herself and her friend.

"I'm Cate" Cate laughed.

"We know" Nicole said smiling.

"We've decided to make the next month a little bit easier on you, we're going to be your friends" Tash said smiling at Cate.

"Um okay" Cate laughed awkwardly.

"Don't mind her she tends to come on a little strong," Nicole laughed watching Cate's expression.

"Okay" Cate laughed.

"So we know it's sudden but you seem cool and you're not like those racer chaser's so we figured it's time we became friends" Nicole explained.

"I'm defiantly not a racer chaser thanks and I have a man" Cate said smiling.

"Really do we know him?" Tash asked excitedly.

"You know everyone on the Toretto team?" Cate asked.

"Of course" Tash said seriously before cracking a grin.

"I'm going out with Vince" Cate said.

"So you're the one that tamed the beast" Nicole joked.

"I guess" Cate said.

The three talked for the rest of their free period and realized they all had things in common, Cate also came to the realization that they were a lot like her friends back in Canada, it was nice to have people to talk to at school.

"So you guys want to come over today?" Cate asked awkwardly.

"Yeah awesome" Nicole said agreeing instantly.

"Defiantly" Tash said.

"Meet me in the front of the school at the end of the day and I'll show you where I live" Cate replied before excusing herself to her next class.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey so just follow me to the house okay" Cate called pulling up beside Tash's car.

"Sure thing girl" Tash replied.

They drove down the main road away from the school and towards the side street that lead the way to the house Cate shared with Vince.

"Hey hurry up!" Cate called out towards the two girls while she unlocked the front door.

"This place is nice, but I thought the Toretto's lived in the other direction?" Nicole asked.

"They do this is Vince's place" Cate said while leading her new friends into her house.

"You live alone with your boyfriend?" Nicole asked surprised.

"Yeah I do" Cate laughed.

"Man I wish my parents were that cool" Tash joked.

"Well Leon's my brother and considering I've only known him a few week's I pretty much control my own life" Cate stated seriously though a smile creeping on to her face.

"Damn Leon's your brother? He is fine" Nicole said before blushing at her own comment.

"All right then" Cate chuckled.

"So what do you want to do?" Tash asked flopping down on the couch.

"We could watch a movie, I hate to be a bitch but you all have to go at 5:30 I'm making Vince I nice dinner tonight" Cate explained while going over to her movie selections.

"That's all good" Tash said.

"So what are we watching?" Nicole asked.

"A chick flick" Cate replied sticking the movie in the dvd player.

"Sweet" Tash said relaxing even more into the couch.

"Comfy their bud?" Cate laughed seeing Tash taking up most of the couch.

"Yes I am" Tash laughed.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Sorry I haven't updated in so long!

Cathy-Rae


	20. Chapter 20 oven interruptions

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 20

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey baby you here?" Vince called walking into the house.

"Cate's in the shower" Nicole said looking over at Vince.

"Who are you?" Vince asked slightly confused as to why there were two girls sitting on his couch.

"Were friends of Cate's from school, I'm Nicole and this is Tash" Nicole said explaining.

"Oh alright" Vince said before walking into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"So your friends with Leon right?" Nicole asked bashfully.

"Yeah why?" Vince asked with a slight grin appearing on his face.

"No reason just making conversation" Nicole replied quickly.

"She's had the biggest crush on Leon for like two years" Tash replied dully.

"Really?" Vince said amusedly.

"Tash!" Nicole cried blushing furiously.

"You always hang out with Matt's crew at the races right?" Vince asked Nicole.

"Yeah why?" Nicole asked.

"He likes you, just talk to him one day" Vince said seriously.

"Now she wont shut up the whole way home," Tash moaned, giving Vince a playful glare.

"Hey you gave away her secret not my fault" Vince laughed at the girl's annoyance.

"Well we better get going, especially since your girls making you dinner" Tash stated with a smile.

"See you guys later" Vince said as the two girls made their way out the door.

"Yeah see you, tell Cate thanks!" Tash called back.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Tash and Nicole gone?" Cate asked walking down the stairs in shorts and Vince's wife beater.

"Yeah they said thanks," Vince muttered while keeping his eyes fixed on Cate's body.

"Dinner should be ready soon, you hungry baby?" Cate asked while towel drying her still wet hair.

"Yeah" Vince mumbled watching as water rolled down her neck and down into the top of her shirt.

"Good" Cate said still not paying attention to Vince's stares.

"Cate" Vince whispered huskily.

"Yeah?" Cate said finally looking up.

"If you don't stop that right now were going to have to skip dinner" Vince growled before walking towards her.

"V" Cate whispered before Vince covered her mouth with his own.

Vince let his hands slide down her back towards her butt, he grabbed it tightly and lifted her up and set her down on the counter. He stood in between her legs while he let one hand slide into her wet hair; Cate slid her hands under his shirt and let her damp hands run over his back.

"BEEP" the oven timer blared loudly.

"Just leave it" Vince mumbled before he started kissing her neck.

"I cant V" Cate said sadly before pushing him away and sliding off the counter.

"Fine" Vince pouted childishly.

XxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	21. Chapter 21 desert and the sky

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 21

XxXxXxX

"This is really good" Vince said with a mouth full of pasta and chicken.

"Thanks baby" Cate laughed.

"What's for desert?" Vince asked curiously while eating the last of his dinner.

"Me" Cate said innocently before taking a sip of her water, smiling as she watched Vince choke on his food.

"You better not be joking" Vince said seriously staring at her with dark eyes.

"I'm not," Cate said looking right back at him.

"Well I'm done dinner so let's go" Vince said sliding her chair back before he stood up and creepy closer to Cate.

"Alright Cowboy let's go" Cate laughed as Vince hauled her up into his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"If I had any doubts of loving you, well they've officially left my mind" Cate joked rolling over to face Vince.

"They better," Vince growled before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Vince!" Cate cried when she felt Vince pull the thin sheet off her naked body while kissing her neck playfully.

"Stop I'm trying to get to round two" Vince pouted when she pulled the sheet back up around her waist.

"Vince I have homework" Cate laughed.

"I hate high school," Vince grumbled into Cate's shoulder.

"I know baby me to but that doesn't mean I can slack off studying for the next month," Cate said before kissing him slowly.

"Fine leave me all alone," Vince mumbled while yawning.

"Cowboy I think round one wore you out enough" Cate laughed watching Vince's eyes start to droop shut.

"G'night" Vince muttered when he felt Cate get out of bed.

"Have a good sleep baby," Cate whispered before slipping on Vince's jersey and some boy short panties.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Cate?" Vince mumbled letting his eyes adjust to the darkness in the bedroom.

"Fuck she hasn't even come to bed yet," Vince muttered looking at the alarm clock to read the neon letters.

Vince slowly rolled out of bed and slipped on a pair of boxers and then sliding on his jeans from the floor before he started towards the stairs. He walked through the house to see the living room light on, books spread out everywhere but no Cate insight. Finally turning around he saw the French doors in the kitchen open; curious as to why they were open and why Cate was awake and 3:37 in the morning he crept outside quietly.

Cate sat on the old wooden porch swing staring up at the sky, even though it was late or early you could still see the light glow of downtown L.A. showing over top of the houses behind theirs. Vince quietly came and sat down next to he before pulling her towards him, Cate sat perched against Vince's naked chest, her head lying in the crook of his neck.

"Baby why are you still awake?" Vicne asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep, isn't it pretty" Cate said referring to the stars above them.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Vince inquired sadly.

"Don't know I guess I just wasn't in the mood to sleep I just wanted to look at the stars" Cate replied, continuing to stare up at the sky.

"Baby tell me what's wrong I know there is something wrong" Vince said, rubbing Cate's arms gently.

"It's no big deal Vince" Cate stated, not really focusing on anything Vince was saying.

"Baby you're scaring me please tell me what's wrong" Vince pleaded nervously.

"There is nothing wrong I promise I'm just having an off night alright," Cate said staring Vince in the eyes to convince him, finally he broke eye contact and kissed her forehead.

"Okay but you'll tell me if something's wrong right?" Vince pleaded.

"Yes Vince I promise I'll tell you if there is anything wrong" Cate said honestly, leaning back in his arms.

"Good now stay here with me and blow off school tomorrow" Vince whispered into her ear, she smiled when she felt his chest vibrate against her back.

"Maybe, what do I get if I stay home with you?" Cate asked mischievously.

"Me" Vince whispered huskily into her ear.

"Deal" Cate said before turning around to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

XxXxXxXxX


	22. Chapter 22 Letty's comfort

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 22

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So where were you yesterday?" Tash asked smiling at Cate.

"Home with Vince" Cate said blushing furiously while looking away from her two new friends as they laughed at her embarrassment.

"Well I bet you were persuaded hmm?" Nicole teased playfully while Tash laughed and Cate blushed even more.

"Yeah I guess" Cate said smiling though it didn't reach her eyes, they still looked like the epiphany of sadness just like no other emotion was capable to enter her eyes with out her noticing it.

"Cate are you sure your alright?" Nicole asked softly scooting over to sit closer to her.

"I'm fine" Cate said trying to reassure herself more than her new friends.

"Right sure you are" Tash scoffed knowing Cate was holding something back from them just not really knowing what it was and how serious.

"Lets get to class before were late" Nicole said calmly as the bell sounded loudly, she gave Cate a hug before whisking off to her class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Miss Rodriguez, this way please" The receptionist said kindly leading Cate into a secluded room.

She awkwardly sat up on the examining bed legs dangling over the edge as she waited for the doctor to tell her the results.

"Miss Rodriguez I'll make this short and sweet because I have more patients to attend to but yes you are indeed pregnant about three week's to be almost exact" Dr. Collins told her kindly.

"Um thanks" Cate said quietly before sliding off her bed.

"Now if you go a see the nurse she'll set you up with everything you need and make you an appointment, I'll be seeing you soon Miss Rodriguez" Dr. Collins said leading her out of the room before going into another room.

"Yes I'll see you soon" Cate said politely before following the nurse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where's Letty" Cate practically screamed through the garage.

"She's in the back why is everything okay?" Leon asked seeing the look on his sister's face.

"No I'm not that's why I need to talk to Letty!" Cate yelled letting the tears roll down her face freely.

"Baby girl" Brian said walking towards her, trying to calm her down like he used to.

"No I just need Letty" Cate said crying harder every minute.

"Cate what the hell's wrong?" Letty said walking out of the back room of the garage.

"Just get in the car I need to talk to you" Cate said before pushing her into the drivers seat of her own car.

"Cate what's wrong?" Letty cried exasperated that her friend wouldn't tell her anything.

"I'm pregnant Letty okay what the hell am I going to do" Cate whispered nervously.

"You tell Vince Cate that's what you need to do right now!" Letty said seriously rubbing Cate back reassuringly.

"I'm three weeks pregnant Letty, and how do I know Vince will want anything to do with me when he finds out I'm pregnant!" Cate said suddenly scared of even thinking of telling Vince.

"Baby he loves kid's he's always wanted to prove himself a better father than his own, always has wanted kids and he loves you so I don't see this as a bad thing really, you'll make a great mom and Vince will be with out a doubt happy you just need to tell him" Letty explained.

"Alright I'll tell him, where is he anyways?" Cate asked.

"He went to your guy's house" Letty told her before giving her a hug and sliding out of the car.

"I'll see you later Let and don't tell anyone ok" Cate said before getting in the drivers seat and backing up onto the road.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry for the wait!! More chapters soon I promise!

Thanks for the reviews!

Cathy-Rae


	23. Chapter 23 Surprise party for surprise's

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 23

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Vince, umm can you come down here?" Cate called through the house, her voice cracking with nervousness.

"Sure" Vince called back before bounding down the stairs.

"I need to tell you something," Cate stated numbly watching Vince's every move.

"You alright babe?" Vince asked watching her carefully.

"I could be fine if your fine but I guess that all depends on your reaction now doesn't it" Cate muttered strangely before she sank down on to the couch resting her head in her hands.

"Baby what's wrong" Vince asked coming towards her before dropping to his knees in front of her, his hands coming to rest on her knee's.

"V I'm pregnant and part of my knew this the other night when we were outside, I had gotten an email from my friend and she said she is coming in a few weeks and I went to check the calendar and I realized I was late, so I went to the doctor today and turns out I'm like three weeks pregnant" Cate explained calmly waiting for Vince to react.

"Cate are we going to have this baby? That is all I need to know because if your planning on getting rid of this child or putting it up for adoption I don't think I would be okay with that, I will always be here because I love you and this child is a part of you but I need to know what you want" Vince replied holding her face up to look in her eyes while he talked.

"I'm not getting rid of the baby Vince I couldn't do that either trust me, but this is a big thing, I only have like 2 and a half weeks left of school so that's no problem but then there are appointments and telling the team and setting up a nursery and getting everything this baby need's and.." Cate continued ranting almost as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Baby well get to it don't worry we have a little over 9 months it'll be fine, and if you want we can go tell the team now" Vince supplied kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Letty already knows I may have had a bit of a freak out before coming home" Cate replied sheepishly.

"Not surprised you'd go to Let you two are pretty close" Vince chuckled pulling Cate off the couch and to stand up.

"Lets get this over with" Cate groaned following Vince towards the front door.

"We have to tell them sometime" Vince told her while locking the front door after them.

"Yeah I guess baby Davidson needs some uncles and aunts" Cate stated before sliding into the passenger seat of Vince's car.

"Baby Davidson? I thought it be Rodriguez?" Vince asked confusedly but a small smile hidden at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes Vince its baby Davidson" Cate replied laughing at his facial expression.

"That just kind of makes it a little more real, Cate were going to be parents in like 8 months," Vince said seriously grabbing her hand and squeezing looking for comfort.

"I know but no matter what this baby is going to have love when it gets here it will feel like I did when I got here, overwhelmed with love" Cate told him truthfully a smile on her face as Vince lifted her hand to his mouth to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Family Meeting In Ten Minutes!" Vince called through the garage.

"What's this about?" Dominic asked stepping out of his office.

"We just have some news to share that's all brotha" Vince replied nervously.

"So everything's fine now Cate?" Dominic asked Cate.

"Yeah its fine I just really needed to talk to Vince before I decided to become stupid" Cate replied laughing at herself a little.

"So V are you happy with the news?" Letty asked him her face giving him a deathly serious face.

"Yeah Letty I am happy very much so" Vince told her honestly his facial expression letting her know he was serious.

"Good" Letty said squealing and rushing to give Cate a big bear hug.

"What the hell is going on, will someone please tell us?" Leon asked rather annoyed about being out of the loop.

"Well I'll make it easy Letty, Dom, not only will you two be uncle and aunt and I already talked to Vince about this but your going to be baby Davidson's godparents" Cate said smiling at everyone's reaction, feeling Vince's hands land on her hips from behind her.

"Godmother seriously!? I mean I knew the aunty part cause well its you and me but you really want that Cate?" Letty asked her voice eager with surprise.

"Letty your like my sister and there is no one else I want my child to have as a god mother" Cate told her seriously, laughing as Vince had to steady her because of the force of Letty's tackle of a hug.

"So what your saying is your having Vince's baby?" Leon asked finally speaking up.

"Yeah I am" Cate replied from her position in Vince's arms.

"Well considering I can't tell you how to live your life since your 18 I guess all I'm going to say is congratulations and finish high school" Leon said before pulling his sister into a hug.

"I love you Leon, thanks for not being a jerk about this" Cate whispered into his ear.

"Are you happy?" Leon asked her seriously.

"More than ever" Cate told him pulling out of his arms.

"Well I guess this deserves a celebration back at the fort in honor of the knowledge of my future godchild" Dominic bellowed through the garage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

More soon I promise!


	24. Chapter 24 strokes and tummy talk

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 24

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Mia, Brian! Get in here Vince and Cate have some news" Dom shouted through the house as the group crowded into the living room.

"What is it?" Mia asked walking into the living room drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"Um well Vince and I are having a baby," Cate said in raw voice.

"Oh um congratulations" Mia said lifting her hands up in a 'wow' signal, her mouth slightly gapping open in shock.

"Your pregnant?" Brian stuttered, leaning against the wall for support.

"Um yeah Bullit I am" Cate said nodding her head at him.

"I think I'm having a stroke," Brian muttered before he started hyperventilating.

"Brian what's the problem?" Leon asked him, giving his friend a side ways glance from the other side of the room.

"She cant have a baby cause she's still my baby, no I wont allow it you cant be pregnant" Brian stated half heartedly trying to convince himself that she couldn't have been pregnant.

"It's a little late I put a bun in that oven" Vince joked from his position of holding Cate against his chest.

"Umm Cate can I talk to you a second?" Mia asked her awkwardly.

"Uh sure" Cate said, following her into the empty kitchen.

"Look I'm sorry about everything, really I am but now that your starting a family with Vine I really wanna get this off my chest I don't want any bad blood between us, you're my family we should be tight again" Mia rambled her arms flowing in the air.

"Mia it's alright I forgive you I don't want bad blood between us especially if your going to be my baby's aunty" Cate laughed at Mia's nervousness, deciding to throw the girl a bone and go easy on her.

"Oh thank god," Mia said before practically jumping Cate with a huge hug.

"Alright lets go back out there before Bullit kills my baby's daddy" Cate joked before walking out of the kitchen with Mia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"V?" Cate whispered softly rolling over to look at his form, his body lying still one arm under his head eyes closed and his breathing evening out.

"What baby?" Vince mumbled sleepily.

"We'll make it wont we? I mean we'll last right?" Cate asked seriously her hand perched on her small stomach protectively.

"Yes baby I do with all my heart, I think we will last we'll last forever, there's no way I'd let anyone take you away from me, you're my heart Cate" Vince whispered opening his eyes and looking back into her sparkling pair of eyes, he pulled her closer to him before letting his eyes close.

"I love you too" Cate laughed letting a small tear fall down her cheek, before wiping it away quickly.

"Now go to sleep because your caring around my child now and your going to well rested and knowing me genetics well fed too" Vince joked kissing her temple before slowly letting himself fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm so tired!" Cate cried slumping down on the couch next to Letty in the back of the garage.

"Me too!" Letty mumbled.

"Like over night my whole freaking body changed I'm tired and freaking hormonal" Cate sighed exasperated.

"Right I'm sure!" Letty laughed.

"Oh shut up I'm allowed to be dramatic" Cate chuckled lightly pushing Letty's shoulder.

"HI god baby I'm your god mommy, I'll spoil you all the time! And we'll have fun you me and your mom and you'll be a little grease monkey like your daddy and your god daddy! And I'll save you from all the cheesy outfits aunty Mia we'll buy you and then I'll put you in normal clothes!" Letty said excitedly leaning over Cate and talked to her stomach.

"Oh god its starting Letty's turning into a girl!" Jesse cried out, watching the interaction between the two girls.

"Awe Jesse your still the baby don't worry!" Letty cried before giving her little brother a hug.

"Help the females have taken control over Letty!" Jesse screamed out, his face dead serious causing Cate to laugh hysterically as Jesse struggle to get out of Letty's death grip of a hug.

"Stop wiggling she'll think your dead and then you can just slip out easily" Leon supplied walking past the group with a part in his hand.

"Fuck off Leon" Letty said sticking her tongue out of her friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hold on I'm coming" Cate called rushing towards the front door.

"Cate I'm going to be straight with you, what the hell is up with you lately?" Tash asked as she pushed her way past Cate and waltzed into the living room.

"We're worried that's all" Nicole stated seriously.

"I think you guys should sit down," Cate said standing in front of them.

"What is it your scaring me Cate" Nicole asked quietly, not really sure of what was about to be said.

"I'm pregnant that's all guys" Cate told them as if it was the most normal everyday thing that occurred to her.

"Um wow?" Tash said unsure of her own voice at the moment.

"Are you happy?" Nicole asked looking up to look at Cate.

"Yeah I am" Cate told her a small smile coming onto her face, her hand protectively coming to her flat stomach.

"Then I'm happy for you and congratulations" Nicole stated before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow this is just wow but I'm happy for you too" Tash stated still not quite sure if this was all actually happening.

"Good so other than this, schools almost over!!" Cate cried out excitedly.

"I know like two more weeks and we are finish high school!" Nicole cheered happily.

They all fell onto the couch laughing and joking around before putting on a movie and hanging around together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks to AngelRose82 and Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus for reviewing I updated because of you two and more in a few days.

Cathy-rae


	25. Chapter 25 surprise visit

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 25

Sorry for the delay!

Everything is going to be a tad bit jumbled for now I plan on fixing it soon.

Thanks for the reviews!

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey is Catalina Rodriguez here?" A tall brunette with the brightest blue eyes, her brown hair flowing down to her shoulders in soft curls asked.

"Um she's not here right now but she will be later, do you want to leave a message?" Dominic asked while wiping the grease off his hands on an already dirty rag.

"No I'll wait its kind of important," She answered before turning to walk away.

"Well well if it isn't little Ellie bellie!" Brian called out teasingly making the girl turn around.

"Bullit!!" the girl cried out before rushing towards him.

"You've grown up little girl no longer that little pest huh" Brian joked spinning her around.

"What's up big bri, isn't that what your little buddy's used to call you?" Ellie said joking right back.

"Yeah whatever, so what are you doing here?" Brian asked setting her down on the ground.

"Um well I told Cate I was coming for a visit like 2 weeks ago but I guess she forgot but yeah I'm here for about a month!! On summer holidays!" Ellie told him.

"Well Cate is at a Dr's appointment she should be back soon" Brian told her while leading her inside.

"So Ellie this is Dominic and his girlfriend Letty and this is Jesse and this is Cate's brother Leon and this is my girlfriend Mia" Brian said introducing her to everyone.

"Hey and wow you have a girlfriend?" Ellie asked practically keeling over in hysterical laughter.

"Shut up" Brian said smiling as he casually pushed her over.

"No really? Wow you have my respect, going out with Brian" Ellie said looking at Mia in humor.

"I ask myself why too," Mia laughed loudly.

"What is this rag on Brian day?" Brian stated mockingly.

"Brian I haven't seen you in years so yes today is rag on Brian day get used to it!?" Ellie laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm tired" Cate said leaning against Vince as they walked towards the garage.

"I know baby," Vince said rubbing her hand soothingly.

"Brian I haven't seen you in years so yes today is rag on Brian day get used to it!?" Cate's head snapped up at these words, that voice was familiar she shrieked and practically sprinted inside the garage.

"Ellie!" Cate screamed happily before she and Ellie squashed each other in hugs.

"Oh my god look at you!! Taylor was right she said something big was going to happen while you were here who knew it was going to be your stomach that'll be big, and shay was right she always said you'd be there first one to be a mommy out of us four!" Ellie cried hugging Cate and then pushing her and arms length away from her so she could look at Cate.

"Oh shut up!" Cate laughed happily.

"So I will presume this is baby daddy?" Ellie asked no one in particular while eying Vince.

"Down Ellie he's a good guy don't go all momma bear on me" Cate said seriously.

"Fine! But I will be having a chat with him later on" Ellie half protested and whined playfully.

"I completely forgot you were coming today, come on let's head back to the house and get you settled in" Cate told her dragging her outside.

"Alright" Ellie agreed heading out to her rental car.

"V be on time for dinner!" Cate called over her shoulder.

XxXxXxX

Cathy-Rae


	26. Chapter 26 demanding friend

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 26

XxXxXxXxX

"Is he good to you?" Ellie asked as soon as they were in her rental car.

"What are you talking about of course he treats me good" Cate said looking Ellie in a dazed shock.

"Your not going to end up in the situations like you were back home? Its all I need to know Cate" Ellie asked straight forward not showing any emotion.

"What are you on about what situation back home?" Cate said nervously trying to play it off as nothing.

"I'm not stupid Cate we all saw the bruises we all heard the crying and we all left our window's unlocked at night for you I just was to know you'll be safe in later years" Ellie asked fighting off her tears as Cate gave her directions to her house.

"Yes El I'll be fine Vince loves me and he is nothing like that beast he's a grump to everyone but me I swear he wants this child twice as bad as I do" Cate laughed squeezing Ellie's hand in reassurance.

"Good, now tell me about your Lover" Ellie teased knowing the awkward part was over.

"What do yea want to know?" Cate laughed shaking her head at her friend.

"Everything lay it on me baby!" Ellie teased jokingly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So what's the story with her?" Vince asked turning to Brian for information.

"Ellie? Her and Cate have been tight since they were 4 had the same preschool class inseparable since, haven't you seen her talking on the phone or one the computer to people.

"Oh trust I know full well her and Ellie are close I have the long distance phone bill to prove it" Vince joked before going back to the car he was working on that day.

"Hey Vince?" Letty called.

"Yeah Let?" Vince asked turning to look at her.

"You love her right?" Letty asked giving him a serious look.

"Course I do why?" Vince asked standing up straighter looking at Letty oddly.

"And you're excited about the baby?" Letty asked.

"Very excited Letty, you guys have always been my family but its so much different when you start your own family the loves different but just as strong" Vince told her honestly before going back to work.

"Good you guys always look happy together" Letty said smiling, before walking over to the car she was supposed to work on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Baby I'm home!" Vince called tiredly while dragging his feet through the hall.

"In the kitchen V" Cate called back.

"Missed you" Vince whispered in her ear after coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Missed you too handsome" Cate chuckled sweetly resting against Vince's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Vince asked letting his hand slide from her side down onto her small barely noticeable baby bump.

"Vince I'm fine I'm only like 6 weeks pregnant" Cate laughed at how protective he's become.

"Sue me for caring" Vince laughed softly in her ear.

"Dinner's in the oven and I'm going to go shower real quick I'll be back" Cate said kissing him before making an exit.

"Enjoy the show?" Vince said not turning around to talk to Ellie from where she stood.

"Very much so it's nice to see her happy, I'm not going to go all psycho on you cause I'm sure you've heard it all but Vince if I ever see that smile off her face and its because you did something seriously wrong and its not just her being hormonal I will kill you and I will leave different pieces of your body in different towns and cities from here to Canada so don't mess up" Ellie said smiling sweetly at Vince.

"I don't think I would have believed you but since you have this evil glint in your eye I can tell your telling the truth" Vince stated seriously eying the younger girl strangely.

"Treat her right and we wont have a problem" Ellie told him before exiting the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxX

"I've missed this soo much" Cate sighed happily from her position on the couch, smiling lazily at Ellie who was stretched out next to her.

"Well you can't have Disney movie marathons with guys like Vince!" Ellie joked before reaching over and snagging a chip from one of the bowls.

"Psst!" Cate called over jokingly, making Ellie strain her neck over so Cate could whisper in her ear.

"Vince watches Disney movies with me! Well mainly any cartoon movies" Cate stated laughing.

"Ahh so does that mean I can call him king of thieves then and he might get my reference!?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Probably!" Cate said laughing at her friend.

"Sweet!" Ellie said pumping her fist in the air jokingly to make Cate laugh even harder.

An hour later and part of lion king Vince came walking into the house to hear laughter coming from the living room.

"You ate all the nibs," Ellie stated mockingly.

"You ate all the salt and vinegar chips!" Cate accused.

"They would have given you heartburn I did you a favor," Ellie cried out!

"V Ellie ate all my chips" Cate pouted sadly.

"There's more in the pantry!" Vince laughed while walking up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxX

Cathy-Rae


	27. Chapter 27 insecure about actors

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 27

Sorry I know its really short.

XxXxXxXxXxX 2 months later

"Hey little bit" Dom said looking up to see Cate walk into his office.

"Hey" Cate sighed sitting down on a chair next to his desk.

"How are you and baby Davidson doing?" Dom asked her.

"Uhh I can't believe I'm three and a half months pregnant no correction I cant believe how big I am at three and a half months! Stupid Vince having to be so big" Cate grumbled laying her hand on her growing stomach.

"Yeah well that's what you get for carrying around Vince's offspring" Dom laughed loudly making Cate chuckle a little as well.

"He's happy Cate real happy, so happy he's excited about cleaning out a room and painting it" Dom told her seriously.

"I know he's almost done cleaning it out then were painting it a soft yellow color, he is happy your right and I'm glad he deserves to be happy" Cate smiled kindly.

"The guys and I were thinking coming over this weekend and helping paint while you girls go out and buy some furniture for the nursery, what do you think?" Dom asked crossing his arms and leaning back on his wooden office chair.

"I think that would be great and a lot of help, make sure you tell Vince though I'm bound to forget" Cate laughed before getting up and heading out the office door with a smile and a wave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Letty you want to go to the video store and then watch movies with me tonight?" Cate asked as she walked into the garage and out of Dom's office.

"Sure what do you want to watch chica?" Letty asked looking up from the car she was working on.

"Something with Matt Damon he's yummy" Cate said dreamily.

"Geez Cate last month it was David Boreanaz and now Matt Damon you pregnant girls sure have weird fazes" Letty laughed at her friend.

"SHH Don't Tell Vince He Has A Tendency To Get Insecure When Ever I Say Another Man Is Yummy!" Cate called out loudly making sure Vince heard every word she said.

"Haha aren't you funny!" Vince replied sarcastically while everyone else laughed at the couple.

"Hey Leon why don't we go and check out that new bar if the girls are going to be watching crappy movies?" Vince asked turning to Leon.

"Sure man I heard there are some fine girls in there" Leon agreed bumping fists with Vince.

"No doubt" Vince agreed laughing.

"Vincent Davidson you are not going to that club tonight!" Cate cried out harshly from where she stood next to Letty.

"Whatever you say sweetheart" Vince stated smirking like a guilty child.

"But I'm still watching Matt Damon movies tonight" Cate told him triumphantly.

"Fine" Vince grumbled knowing he'd lost.

"One for the pregnant girl zero for the mechanic" Cate said while dusting her hands off signaling her win.


	28. Chapter 28 video stores and cousins

Ours Parents Had Lives Before Us

Ours Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 28

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Baby it's a bad movie do we have to watch it?" Vince pouted loudly displaying his distaste in Cate's choice of movie.

"I picked this one you go pick something then" Cate told him sternly from the row next to him at the blockbuster video store.

"Fine I'll pick something you hate then" Vince grumbled childishly.

"Your daddy's the biggest kid I know, you'll have fun playing with him when your born" Cate whispered soothingly while rubbing her tummy.

"You know what I don't care let's just go home" Vince said coming up behind her and placing his hands over top of her hands that were resting one her stomach.

"Good idea lets go pay," Cate told him while they untangled and headed for the counter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey I'm looking for Vince is he here?" a tall brunette asked while walking in the garage.

"No sorry he's out right now can I tell him who stopped by?" Letty answered scowling at the woman.

"Yeah you can tell him his little cousin came to see him" She replied still smiling ignoring Letty's glare.

"Your not my cousin you're my step cousin and what do you want Abby" Vince stated dully while walking into the garage.

"Well since I'm the best cousin in the world and I know you'll never settle down on your own I found you the perfect girl!" Abby squealed excitedly.

"Thanks I'm good I have a girlfriend and trust me you cant get any better than her" Vince replied smiling as he got sidetracked thinking of Cate.

"Vince snap out of it, she can't possibly be that great and you guys cant be all that serious" Abby stated rudely, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah were living together and she's almost 4 months pregnant so I guess were pretty serious, I mean were starting a family so I don't need your help you can leave now" Vince told her seriously.

"You're going to be a daddy?" Abby asked unbelievingly.

"Yes I am in a little over 5 months," Vince told her happily.

"Well where is this pregnant angel then?" Abby asked seriously.

"She we'll be here any minute" Vince replied before turning away to grab some part.

"Hey guys" Cate called while walking into the garage.

"Holy shit! CATE!!" Abby screamed before giving her a hug.

"Abby what are you doing here?" Cate asked shocked that she was in this garage let alone California.

"Well I came to attempt to set up my cousin but now that I know that you're his girl I take it back! No disrespect Vince!" Abby stated happily, smiling at her friend.

"Ok I'm confused how in the hell do you to know each other?" Vince asked very much so confused by the scene in front of him.

"Well my dad was transferred to Canada for a while and I met Cate and she was like my best friend there and then like 3 years later I moved again but we still stay in touch by email" Abby explained to the group of people.

"Ok then" Vince mumbled dumbly.

"Come on let's go have some lunch and we can catch up properly" Cate said grabbing Abby's hand and heading out of the garage leaving everyone with just the sound of her voices talking to each other excitedly.

"Life is weird" Vince stated shaking his head before going back to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So you and Vince huh?" Abby asked as the sat down at a table and a little restaurant.

"Yeah me and Vince, I came here to live with my brother and his friends and then it just kind of happened but were happy so it's all good" Cate explained smiling before taking a sip of her water.

"To tell you the truth the girl I was going to introduce to Vince well she reminded me of you and I thought they might click but you and him seem like a perfect match" Abby replied shyly.

"I like to think we are too" Cate laughed.

"So have you guys picked out any names yet?" Abby asked sweetly.

"No we don't even want to know if it's a boy or girl, it was a surprise so were going to let it be a surprise till they are born, we have talked about it but I know what I like for sure but I don't know if he'll like them" Cate laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cathy-Rae


	29. Chapter 29 needing to name baby

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Our Parents Had Lives Before Us

Chapter 29

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Vince, we have to talk" Cate said walking into the garage.

"What you do?" Chorused through the garage from everyone.

"He didn't do anything god" Cate laughed watching Vince sigh in relief.

"What do we need to talk about?" Vince asked walking towards her.

"Dominic I'm taking him hostage we will be back later" Cate called grabbing Vince's arm and pulling him outside towards his car.

"Get in we are going home," Cate commanded.

"Cate what is this about?" Vince asked while putting the car in reverse and backing out onto the road.

"The baby" Cate replied like nothing was wrong.

"Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" Vince asked, starting to panic.

"We're both fine Cowboy just drove us home" Cate told him reassuringly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here" Cate said walking into the living room with two writing pads and two pens, dropping one of each in Vince's lap.

"What am I doing with this?" Vince asked her, holding up the pad and pen.

"Writing down baby names, and then I scheduled an appointment next week, were finding out whether it's a boy or girl its driving me crazy I cant wait another five months" Cate explained.

"Um okay then" Vince smirked at her before taking the cap off the pen.

"Good" Cate replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm done how bout you?" Vince replied casually.

"I think so, lets go over mind" Cate replied happily sitting next to Vince on the couch.

"So for girls I picked Destiny, Isabella or Bella and Elizabeth for girls names and for boys I have Adrian and Antonio and Riley" Cate replied.

"For girls I picked Angel, Bambina and Chiquita for boys I picked Daniel and Jarred that's it" Vince replied looking at his piece of paper.

"I like Angel and Jarred, do you like any of the names I picked?" Cate asked putting stars next to the names she like on Vince's paper.

"I like Destiny, Isabella and Antonio and Riley" Vince told her so she could mark those down on her paper.

"Now we just have to wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl, thanks I feel better" Cate replied kissing Vince sweetly before getting up.

"Where you going?" Vince asked a sly smirk on his face.

"You're going back to work don't worry I'll be here when you get back" Cate laughed shoving Vince out the front door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What was that about?" Dom asked as Vince walked into the garage.

"We had to pick baby names" Vince chuckled.

"Any luck?" Letty asked walking over to him.

"Girls we settled on Destiny, Angel and Isabella for boys we chose Jarred, Antonio and Riley" Vince said listing off the names out loud.

"Good names" Letty agreed.

"And next week we are going to find out the sex of the baby because its driving Cate crazy and apparently she cant wait 5 months" Vince laughed.

"Well at least after that we can help you fix up the nursery so it'll be proper colors" Dom laughed.

"Yeah Cate told me about that, it would really help thanks man" Vince said bumping fists with Dom.

"So what about your cousin?" Letty asked.

"From what I heard she is staying at some hotel with a few of her friends and we'll probably see her this week," Vince replied.

XxXxXxXxX

Cathy-Rae


End file.
